Oneshots
by Aznprid3x3
Summary: Here are a bunch of one-shots, too lazy to keep renewing the guidelines so if i write a new One-shot it'll be placed it here! there will be different Ratings! Mostly T, i'll say the rating at the top of the story if it's M. ALL AMUTO.
1. Surprising Valentines!

One-shot - Surprising Valentines!

Aikimi-Chan: if you can guess what pairing this is I'll give you an Amu doll

Ikuto: AMUTO!! GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!!

Aikimi-Chan: ROFL!! Ahahaha!!!!!!! OMG!!! No. you're wrong

Ikuto: WHAT??!?!? IT'S NOT AMUTO!?

Amu: then what is it???

Aikimi-Chan: …TADAMU! -don, don, don!!-… -pukes-

Ikuto & Amu: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!

Aikimi-Chan: HAHAHA!!! You actually thought it was a Tadamu?!!? -shoves Amu doll into Ikuto's hands-

Ikuto: DON'T DO THAT YOU SCARED ME! -plays with Amu doll- haha!! It laughed! XD

Aikimi-Chan: …AHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!

Amu: -blush-

Ikuto: HEY!! HOW COME THE DOLL DOESN'T BLUSH!? -Throws the doll against the wall and grabs Amu- I WANT THE DOLL TO FREAKIN BLUSH!! -Pokes Amu's cheek-

Amu: -blush- I-Ikuto!!

Ikuto: HAHA!! IT BLUSHED!! -Pokes again-

Amu: -blushes deeper- I-IKUTO!!

Ikuto: Its time to undress the doll -smirk-

Aikimi-Chan: WOAH WOAH WOAH!! NOT HERE!!

Amu: H-Hey!! Don't let him touch me!!

Aikimi-Chan: …I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA ENJOY!!

Amu: HELP!!!

Date: February 14th

Time: 10:25 A.M.

Normal POV

_Midnight Love has signed on_

_Pink Loner17 has signed on_

_Midnight Love: Hi_

_Pink Loner17: Hey_

_Midnight Love: It's Valentines Day, going to give anyone chocolates?_

_Pink Loner17: Why are you asking? You don't even know who I am, and I don't know who you are._

_Midnight Love: I know… I'm just… really lonely…_

_Pink Loner17: Me too… _

_Midnight Love: Well I'll give you this, I'm a girl_

_Pink Loner17: Haha, well I'm a guy_

_Midnight Love: Okay, that's a start. _

_Pink Loner17: I guess_

_Midnight Love: -Sigh- I wish I could give chocolates to someone… but I know he won't accept._

_Pink Loner17: You know, or you think?_

Midnight Love stared at the question on her computer screen… unable to answer…

Pink Loner17 waited for her answer… he watched… and watched…

_Pink Loner17: Hello?? Anyone there?_

_Midnight Love: yeah…_

_Pink Loner17: So? Do you know, or do you think?_

_Midnight Love: I… I… think…_

_Pink Loner17: thought so, you won't know until you try._

_Midnight Love: I… can't… I'm too scared of being rejected… again…_

_Pink Loner17: Listen, remember what I told you when that blonde guy you liked rejected you? If you get rejected then it means that you're too good for him. _

_Midnight Love: lol _

_Pink Loner17: why don't you try?_

_Midnight Love: … because I can't… _

_Pink Loner17: What's his name?_

_Midnight Love: …should I really tell you? I mean, remember, we don't know each other?_

Pink Lover17 sat at his computer, staring at her message. He watched as the line blinked and blinked waiting for a message to type out by him… but it just continued blinking.

_Midnight Love: Hello?_

_Pink Loner17: yeah, I'm here_

_Midnight Love: ok. Well what about you? Do you have anyone you like?_

_Pink Loner17: yeah, I can't tell her though_

_Midnight Love: what happened to 'you won't know until you try'? _

Pink Loner17 could almost feel her smirk! And the sarcasm slithering out of the sentence (EW sounds gross xD)

_Pink Loner17: …it's like your problem. _

_Midnight Love: Oh…_

_Pink Loner17: Yeah… I love her… but I'm not sure if she feels the same way. I mean, she likes this other guy… who's… her age. _

_Midnight Love: So you're telling me, that you're older then her?_

_Pink Loner17: Yep. 5 years to be exact. _

Midnight Love stared at the last IM shocked… it couldn't be… No. it's just a coincidence!

_Midnight Love: Oh… you know, my situation is the same! Me and him are 5 years apart too! Isn't that a coincidence?? _

Pink Loner17 almost fell of his chair, it couldn't be… could it?? He guessed he should try…

_Pink Loner17: Amu…_

_Midnight Love: How did you know my name?!_

Midnight Love, or shall we say, Amu almost jumped out of her chair, how did he know her name?

_Pink Loner17: is this really Amu???_

_Midnight Love: Yes… who are you? How do you know my name?_

_Pink Loner17: Do you love the man you're talking about?_

_Midnight Love: Yeah. Answer my questions!!_

_Pink Loner17: Amu… I've… I've always wanted to hear that… _

_Midnight Love: What are you talking about?! Who are you?!_

Just then Amu got a text message on her Cell phone, she opened it and it read:

_Pink Loner17: Amu… I love you too…_

Amu stared at it… she looked at the sender and her eyes widened… it read… it read…

…

A tear fell…

…

Then another…

…

And another…

…

She was happy…

It read…

_From: Ikuto._

End.

Aikimi-Chan: How was it?

Ikuto: why was my name Pink Loner17?!

Aikimi-Chan: because you love Amu, her hair is pink, and you're always alone.

Amu: Why was I Midnight Love?!

Aikimi-Chan: Because Ikuto's hair is Midnight blue, and you love him.

Amu & Ikuto: Oh…

Aikimi-Chan: SLOW!!

Amu: I-it was good…

Ikuto: Amu, just admit you love me! -smirk-

Amu: N-No I don't!

Aikimi-Chan: Sigh… R&R!!


	2. Getting the Message

One-Shots

Getting the Message

Aikimi: Don't own, never will.

* * *

_I love you…_

Send.

He waited, waited for a response… he waited seconds… he waited minutes… he waited hours… he waited days… until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He asked everyone if they knew where she was… they all said no. He finally found an answer… but he wouldn't believe it.

"She's… She's Dead."

His heart felt like it fell into an endless pit of depression… this couldn't be true! He ran, he ran as fast as he could. He asked others and their response?

"She's Gone…"

Everywhere! Everyone! Lies! They're all lies! He told himself, he finally decided to see for himself. He ran, and ran, until he finally got to his destination, he found himself in HER room… he fell to his knees. There. In her room… was all of her belongings… but not only that… there was a picture of her… candles… and the letters R.I.P. No… no, no, no, no, no!!! This isn't true! It's not! It can't be!

"Where is she!?" he cried

He looked around… he found her phone. He saw his message… the one he's always been dying to send her… but… she never got it. He looked through her text messages and found one in the draft box… he read it. He fell to his knees. He pulled at his hair. He cried tears. He wiped them away, only for more to be coming back. He couldn't take this… he walked up to her picture and planted a soft kiss on it. He left, he walked back home, and committed what he thought was right… suicide. All because of the message SHE left for HIM, he wanted to be happy, and now… he would be, because of the message that read…

_I Love You Ikuto -Amu_

He was finally going to be with her…

End.

Aikimi: R&R

Ikuto: you're still sad aren't you?

Amu: of course she is!

Aikimi: …

Ikuto: -sigh-

Amu: Thank you for reading!


	3. The Run Away

The Run Away

Aikimi: Don't own, never will.

* * *

My head is down, my nails are digging into my palms… today is her wedding… with _him_. I can't help but get angry! She was mine! I love her… and yet… she's getting married to him. Images of her smiling and holding hands with her soon to be husband flash in my head, I slam my fist onto the bench I'm sitting on. It hurts, but it doesn't compare to the pain in my heart. I wonder what she's doing now…

_Her _POV

It's almost time, time for my wedding. My hands are trembling, my heart is aching… am I really marrying the person I love? Something seems wrong… what is it? I'm sitting on a chair, staring at myself in the mirror, my hair tied up, a puffy-snow white-strapless wedding dress on my body and a frown on my face. I feel a chill, my back is exposed until 3 inches above my butt, it goes up into a V and is a strapless dress. I shiver. My heels are 3 inches, white, and skinny. I put a coat of bright red lipstick on my lips and put a coat of gloss over it to make it shine. I sigh, what's wrong with me?

"Is this really the right thing to do?" I suddenly asked out loud.

"It's time." My maid of honor said.

I nod and stand up, I link arms with my father who is crying up a storm. We walk out… every step is inching closer to me being with him. As I take every step I feel regret building up… as we are about 5 feet away from my future husband I can't take it anymore! I let go of my father's arm, pick up my dress, and run out.

"I need to find him!" I breathe

I hear everyone gasp and shout.

"Come back!" I hear people plead

No. I won't go back. I will never marry him. I need to find the one I really love… he must be there.

I run, my heels clicking against the floor every step of the way. This time, as I take every step my regret fades and excitement grows.

_His_ POV

My head is resting against the tree trunk, I decided to climb up here. My eyes are closed and I'm listening to the pure silence. I hear clicking… it sounds like… it sounds like heels. They're getting closer… they're panting… I just ignore it and continue resting. Soon after I feel arms around me. I open my eyes and what I see is what I can't believe.

"Wha… what are you doing here?" I asked her

"I-I can't marry him! I can't marry him when I know… when I know I love you!" she shouted turning away from me.

I wrap my arms around her waist, and I kiss her neck softly as she faced away from me.

"Say it again…" I requested

"I-I love you…" she moaned

I kissed her neck, then I kissed down her exposed back. Her back arches and I hear her moan.

I continue leaving gentle butterfly kisses on her back.

"I-Ikuto…" she stuttered

God! I loved it when she said my name!

"Hm?" I asked

"D-Do you love me t-too?" she asked

Of course I love you!! I was shouting in my head. Instead, I turned her around to face me, I stared deeply into her eyes.

"I-Ikuto?" she asked

I moved forward and placed my lips on hers, the lips I've always wanted to kiss deeply, the lips that always let out her stutters, the lips that said my name so seductively, the lips that I've wanted to claim my own. I feel her wrap her arms around my neck and kiss back. I let go of her lips to breathe.

"Answer your question?" I asked

She blushed and nodded.

"B-But… can you say it?" she asked

I smirked "I love you Amu"

End.

Aikimi: yeah, yeah, you guys probably knew that it was Amu but whatever, R&R!


	4. Understanding Valentines Day

One-Shot

Understanding Valentines Day

Aikimi: Don't own, never will.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I walked through town staring at all the couples holding hands, fingers entwined, kisses and hugs being exchanged. Sigh, I wish I could do that with someone, although I'd never admit it. I glance at shops only to see them with red and pink hearts inside and outside. I ball my hands into fists. I hate valentines day! I hate it because I know that the one I love, loves someone else. I continue walking when I see a flash of pink run by, my head snaps in the direction and I see Amu running. I stare at her, then I see a flash of blond, only to be the one and only kiddy king. He seems to be chasing her… why? I sneakily follow them…

Normal POV

Amu ran, she ran as fast as she could, tears stinging her eyes. Her legs were tired, her eyes were red and puffy, and her arms and cheek in pain. She found herself in the park, she looked around for a place to hide… too late. She heard footsteps stop. Did she dare turn around? When she did, Tadase stood there, panting, and a pissed off face.

"I SAID. GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" he shouted

Amu backed up, backed up more, and backed up more until her back hit a tree. Tadase now had her pinned to the tree.

"Get off of me!!" she shouted

"I TOLD YOU IF YOU RAN AWAY I'D BEAT YOU!" he reminded her

Yes, her arms were covered in bruises and blood, her cheek was stinging from a recent slap. She cried and pleaded.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!" she shouted

"SHUT UP! NO ONE IS GOING TO HEAR YOU!" he yelled at her

"HELP MFFF!" she tried screaming only for Tadase's hand to cover her mouth

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he said removing his hand and pushing her harder against the tree. He smirked evilly at her, he moved his lips closer to hers… almost there… (Aikimi: -Pukes-)

Just as Tadase's lips were about to touch Amu's a hand cupped his lips, pushed him away, and kicked him in the stomach sending him flying. Ikuto stood there with his arms around Amu, his eyes dark with only anger in them.

"Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Amu." Ikuto told him angrily

"I-Ikuto…" Amu murmured

Ikuto looked down at Amu.

Amu gaped, his eyes were ice cold!

"Ikuto!" she shouted hugging him.

Ikuto's eyes turned back to the beautiful sapphire color, he stared down at the girl hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Amu… are you okay?" he asked

"Ikuto…" she mumbled before collapsing

"Amu! AMU!!" Ikuto shouted

He picked her up bridal style and sat down on a bench, he laid her down and put her head on his lap, using it as a pillow.

20 minutes later…

Her eyes slowly fluttered open… as her eyes opened she was immediately entranced by sapphire orbs.

"Ikuto…" she whispered

In what seemed like a flash of light, Ikuto's lips were on Amu's. his lips moving quickly not wasting any time. Amu laid there, eyes wide, and in complete shock. Amu melted into the kiss and began kissing him back. His lips were soft, although he was rough he was also gentle at the same time. They broke apart for air.

"Ikuto…" she murmured

"Amu…I love you…" he confessed

Her eyes widened once more "I-Ikuto! I-I love you too!" she said

Ikuto smiled down at her "No wonder why people love Valentines day" he smirked.

Amu blushed and they shared another kiss.

End.

Aikimi: Ew. Tadagay. Yay. Ikuto! R&R!


	5. Poems

One-Shot

Poems

Aikimi: woo? 2 chapters in 1 day! Enjoy, don't own, never will.

* * *

_Will you be mine?_

_My oh so sweet Valentine?_

_Could you love me?_

_Would you love me?_

_Should you love me?_

_Your heart is pure_

_My heart is cold_

_Your innocent_

_I'm heartless_

_To think that one day I fell in love with you_

_The cold and heartless stray cat_

_I love you…_

_But, do you?_

_-Ikuto_

Amu stared at the poem that was currently on her desk, Ikuto must have slipped it in her desk before she came in. oh that sneaky cat! She smiled, the poem was cute and heart warming. Amu decided to write one back, he had this class next period.

_Of course I'll be yours_

_The one that you adore_

_I could love you_

_I would love you_

_I should love you_

_My heart is pure_

_Your heart is too_

_I'm innocent_

_So are you _(Aikimi: say what?!)

_To think that one day you fell in love with me_

_The pure and innocent cat_

_You tell me "I love you" _

_And guess what? I do too._

_-Amu_

Ikuto read the poem, a smile gracing his lips, so she loved him too? He folded the poem neatly and put it in his pocket, he'd forever keep this poem as a reminder of when they confessed their love for each other.

Amu held the note in her pocket, she would once in a while check her pocket and make sure it was still there. She'd keep this poem, as a reminder of when they confessed their love for each other. (Aikimi: great minds think alike! X])

End.

Aikimi: there. R&R!


	6. A Laugh, A Smile, A Kiss

One-Shot

A Laugh, A Smile, A Kiss

Aikimi: Woo another one! Don't own, never will, enjoy!

* * *

Normal POV

A stray cat with unusual midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes was walking towards a certain 'special person' of his. He walked with his hands shoved in his pocket, perhaps holding something? Maybe. Every step, every second, every minute he was inching closer to 'her' and inching closer to embarrassment. Yes. This cat has fallen in love with 'her' and he realized that he couldn't deny it. He stopped. He looked up, he stared at the balcony… his always 'so surprising entry'. He Chara changed with Yoru and took a leap up; he looked through the door and could see 'her' lying on her bed with tears streaming down her face. He immediately threw open the door and ran to her side.

"Amu!" he shouted

Amu turned her head to face him, her eyes widened and she wiped away her tears. "W-What are you doing here?" she asked

He sat on the bed next to her and tried to read her face, he wanted to know why she was crying, who made her cry, and if she was hurt. Nothing. Her face told absolutely nothing.

"Amu… what happened?" he asked

"…nothing… its nothing!" she shouted pulling the covers over her head.

He sighed; he pulled the covers down from her face to see her curled in a ball. "Amu… what's wrong? Tell me." he said

"I said its nothing!" she shouted once more

He got angry. He gripped her shoulders "TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted angrily at her

She stared at him terrified, tears began to spill and she couldn't stop them.

He immediately released her shoulders and hugged her "Amu, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so, sorry" he whispered into her ear. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and hug him back; he sighed in content and smiled. All of a sudden he heard her giggle… then she broke into a laugh.

"W-What's so funny?" he asked

"Y-You! Haha!!" she laughed

"Me? What about me?" he asked

"You actually thought I was crying!!" she managed to say in between laughs

"You mean you weren't really crying!?" he shouted

"No, tears are a woman's weapon!" she said

He just stared at her dumbfounded…

She stopped laughing and smiled up at him.

He just continued to stare down at her…

She giggled, she propped herself up on her elbows (she's lying down with him above her) and placed her lips on his.

Now, his eyes snapped open wide. NO time to waste! He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

She smiled into the kiss, she was happy, she was satisfied. She let go of his lips and stared up at him.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear

She giggled "I love you too Ikuto" she whispered back. She felt something cold against her neck; she looked down to see Ikuto staring at a necklace that she hadn't realized he placed on her. It was a beautiful red ruby shaped into a heart.

"Thank you!" she shouted kissing him once more. He smiled into the kiss and kissed back, making it ever so passionate.

End.

Aikimi: sounds cheesy ._. Anyways, R&R!


	7. Hot Kisses Warning Rated M!

One-Shot

Hot kisses

**WARNING!: LEMON!! RATED M!**

Aikimi: I Know, I'm updating one-shots like crazy… I'm just really bored. Don't own, never will, enjoy!

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Temperature: A BLAZING 97 DEGREES!!!

Time: 12:05 P.M.

Age: 22

I'm lying on the ledge of a balcony, lying on my back… It's so damn hot!! I'm wearing navy blue Capri's and a beater. I'm sweating and tired… how did I get here again?

_Flash back…_

"_it's so hot!!!!" I whined. Its midnight and its still hot! What the hell?! I climb up a random house and lay down on the balcony ledge… so tired…_

End of Flashback

Oh yeah… who's balcony is this anyways? I turn my head to the left to look through the transparent door and-- HOLY SHIT THIS IS AMU'S BALCONY!! But that's not the best part (Aikimi: lol the best part x])… a 19 year old Amu was lying down on the floor, short shorts, a sports bra and nothing more. Multiple fans around her trying to cool her body down. I gulp. She's sweating… she looks so hot… in both ways!! She sits up angrily

"uhg! Screw this bra!" she shouts unhooking the bra and tossing it across the room. HOLY SHIT!!

I fall off the balcony ledge and onto the floor (he didn't fall down, down, he fell to the left so he's on the patio). I rub my head and look back over to Amu, she's lying down again… breasts fully exposed. Gulp. I'm hardening… oh god… I'm getting hot… ITS TOO DAMN HOT!… if I don't do something I might die of a heat stroke! I closed my eyes… I had to do this!! I quietly opened the door and snuck inside.

"So… Hot…" she said moving her hand over her stomach… oh my god!

She growled "SCREW THESE SHORTS!" she said sliding her shorts off and tossing them across the room, now, she was only in her panties. THANK YOU GOD!!!!!! (God: you're welcome Aikimi: OH SHIZZ!!) she was panting.

"Stupid weather… stupid air conditioner just had to break!" she complained

I was getting hotter and harder every second… oh my god I'm gonna die! She growled once more.

"Screw these pa---" she said before I cut her off

"WAIT!!!" I shouted

"I-IKUTO!?!? KYA!" she shouted sitting up and putting her arms around her chest.

"W-What are you d-doing here?!" she shouted at me

"IF YOU TAKE OFF THOSE PANTIES!! YOU'LL REGRET IT!!" I shouted tightly shutting my eyes

Amu's POV

I'd regret it? Then a devious plan formed in my head… yes… this will get back at him! I quietly walked over to him.

"How do you know… _Ikuto_?" I whispered seductively in his ear

His eyes snapped open and he stared back at me, our bodies dangerously close together. I stared back with a smirk on my face. He smirked back… oh shit.

He pushed me onto my bed and crawled on top of me; his hands began to roam my body. His touch… was so ecstatic against me! I moaned as his hands ran down my back. The heat was getting to me, our bodies so close together plus 97 degrees outside is too much! I tugged at the bottom of his beater, he pulled it off and threw it on the floor. We were both sweating, who wouldn't be? We stared into each others eyes, he slowly leaned down, I slowly closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. A burst of pleasure ran through me as we kissed. Our kisses grew sloppy and messy, usually French kissing. I ran my hands down his sides, I got to his hips and I heard him groan. I slowly pull his Capri's down and throw them across the room, he's wearing boxers, good. He begins kissing down my neck…

"I-Ikuto!" I gasp as he takes a nip at the exposed flesh.

He gradually moves downwards towards my chest, he leaves kisses here and there. He kisses down my stomach, I moan, his cool lips against my hot flesh feels so good (Aikimi: ew! ._.). He stops kissing as he gets to my panties, I hear a slight growl come from him. I look down at him and faintly smirk, I pull down my damp panties, I was so wet!

Ikuto's POV

She pulled down her wet panties, I smirked… Jackpot. Seeing how wet she was made me harden, I pulled down my boxers and I heard her gasp.

"Like it?" I smirked

She blushed and slightly nodded (Aikimi: Whoa!!)

I looked down at her naked body and smirked, her hair was damp from sweat and she was panting ever so slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed" I teased

She smirked and flipped us over, I was now on the bottom… oh shit.

She put her index finger on my chest, then ran it down, more down, more down, then… she rubbed my 'partner in crime' (Aikimi: LOL!!) I moaned.

"A-Amu…" I moaned out

"Do you like it Ikuto?" she asked seductively

I nodded, she was too good at this seductive thing, she's been around me WAY too much.

"Then should I continue?" she asked more seductively

I looked up at her, I nodded "please"

She smirked and continued rubbing my partner. I moaned, uhg… she's WAY too good. She's teasing me… I know it, I'll get her.

"Stop." I tell her

She stops "Enough?" she asked with a smirk

I smirked back and flipped us over again "It's your turn" I said gently rubbing her woman area.

She gasps "I-Ikuto!"

"yes?" I smirked

She moans as I continue to rub her gently, I stop and she looks a bit disappointed.

"Don't… don't stop… I want… I want more…" she murmured

I smirked and nodded, I continued rubbing her, soon after I stuck a finger inside of her and began pumping in and out.

"I-Ikuto!!!" she gaped

I stuck in another finger and continued pumping. I spread her legs out a bit more to gain better access.

"Do you want it?" I asked seductively

"Give it to me…" she pants

I smirk and remove my fingers, I take a lick and position myself in front of her woman area. I push in and she gasps, I don't move, I let her adjust to the size.

"G-Go…" she said

I nodded and began pumping my partner in and out.

She moaned out, louder and louder, she said my name several times, I continued pumping wanting to hear more.

"UHHG! IKUTO!" she shouted

"A-Amu…" I panted

"F-Faster…" she tells me

I begin to thrust faster as she requested, its coming…

"H-harder!" she shouts

I thrust harder like she says… its coming closer!

"IKUTO!" she shouts

"AMU!" I shout as I release my seeds into her.

I fall on the bed beside her, the only sound is the sound of panting coming from both of us.

"I-Ikuto…" she mumbles

"Hm?" I asked tiredly

"I love you" she confessed

I turn to look at her and I kiss her again "I love you too"

End.

Aikimi: So lemony ._. LOL partner in crime! X] anyways R&R!


	8. Black Lace

One-Shot

Black Lace

Aikimi: Don't own, never will enjoy.

Ikuto: she is sad…

Amu: On with the story!

* * *

My name: Tsukiyomi Ikuto

My age: 24

Relationship status: In love

Yes. I'm in love; I've finally realized that I love her. I'm pretty sure you guys know who 'her' is, but just in case, it's Amu.

Her name: Hinamori Amu

Her age: 22

Relationship status: unknown

Hopefully she's in love with me too, if not… I'm not sure. I'm walking to her house, for a 'visit', you could call me a pervert but not a stalker… I just follow her around unseen a lot (Aikimi: that's a stalker you idiot! Ikuto: is not!). There's her house… her light is on… why is she still up? I take a leap and jump onto her balcony, her door is slightly open… like it was open like that on purpose. I slowly and quietly opened the door and snuck inside, I looked around her room and--- HOLY SHIZZ SHE'S CHANGING!

"Oh my god!" I whispered to myself

"is someone there?" she asked turning around after pulling down her shorts.

I clenched my hands together in fists… this is too good!

"guess not…" she said grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it over her head

I bit the bottom of my lip, she was now in her undergarments… but that's not the point! She's wearing lacey black panties and a lacey black bra!!!!!!!!! I feel myself tightening… I need to get out of here!

"I guess Ikuto isn't coming…" I heard her say

My eyes snapped open… she was waiting for me?

"You even wore sexy underwear for him!" Ran shouted

My eyes- if possible- widened more… SHE WORE THAT FOR ME!?

"Not to mention the bra!" Miki reminded

"I know, I know!" Amu said

"To think you were actually going to make a move on him desu!" Su said (I can't picture Su saying that x])

SHE WAS GOING TO MAKE A MOVE ON ME?! HOLY SHIZZ!!!

"It can't be helped if he doesn't like this stuff" Amu sighed

ME!? NOT LIKING YOU WEARING SEXY UNDERWEAR?! WHO ARE YOU KIDDING!? I really need to get out of here!! I made my way towards the door when… my foot hit her chair… damn it.

"Who's there?!" she shouted

I stayed quiet…she'll kill me! She's walking over here… oh shit!!

"Ikuto?" she asked squinting her eyes

"Uh…" I said dumbfounded

"I-IKUTO!?" she shouted

I smirked "Nice panties Amu"

She blushed "G-Get O-Out!!" she stuttered

I walked over to her "Weren't you going to make a _move_ on me? Amu-_Chan_" I whispered in her ear seductively

She gasped "Y-You heard that?!" she shouted

"Mmm… yeah…" I said gently stroking her exposed shoulder

"I-Ikuto…" she moaned

I kissed her neck gently and softly… she's going to murder me! But I can't help it!!

She gasped "W-What a-are y-you doing!?" she shouted

"Making MY move" I smirked

She pushed me away and backed up, I just followed her, one step back, one step forward… her back hit the wall and I pinned her to it.

"W-Wait I-Ikuto!" she panicked

"But Amu… didn't you wear that just for me?" I smirked pointing to her underwear and bra

"B-B-B-B-B-But!!" she stuttered uncontrollably

"Shh… you'll wake your sister" I smirked (Ami lives with Amu)

"You pervert!" she whispered harshly

"Ouch, that's not very nice" I said leaning my face closer to hers

"H-hey! W-what do you think y-you're d-doing?!" she asked

"What I always wanted to do…" I said pressing my lips onto hers; I wrapped my arms around her exposed waist.

She gasped, I'm assuming at the sudden touch. I let go of her lips…

"I--"

I pressed my lips back onto hers before she could say anything, I needed this, and I WANTED this. She began kissing back, her arms wrapping around my neck and entangling her fingers in my hair.

I let go of her lips again…

"Wait I--!"

I pressed my lips back once more, all I need is air.

My fingers play with the lace on her panties as our lips move in sync. I sneakily move my arms upwards and unhook her bra, I smirk into the kiss. I let go of her lips, pull the bra off, throw it somewhere and clash my lips against hers once more.

She gasped, her exposed chest now touching my chest. I smirked and pulled away looking down at her.

"YOU SNEAKY CAT!!" she shouted

I began to unbutton my shirt; I pulled it off and threw it across the room "There. Now we're even" I smirked

She stared at my toned chest and blushed while looking away.

I pulled her body closer to mine into another kiss, both of our exposed chests touching sending shocks of pleasure through me. She hesitantly put her hands on my chest and pushed me away.

"I-Ikuto! S-Stop!" she shouted

I stared down at her…

"I-Ikuto?" she asked worriedly

I let go of her and backed away from her… what have I done?

"Ikuto… wh-what's wrong?" she asked taking a step towards me

I flinched; I grabbed my shirt and jumped off her balcony

"WAIT! IKUTO!" she shouted towards me into the night…

I ran away, seeing her scared eyes like that… hearing her pleading for me to stop… (Aikimi: you sound like a rapist xD)

I ran into the park and jumped into a tree, I held my shirt in my hands… I let the cool wind hit my chest.

Amu's POV

I slipped on a T-shirt and shorts, I ran out looking for Ikuto, where did he go?!

"Ikuto!!" I shouted

"…" nothing

I ran through the park "Ikuto!!! Where are you?!" I shouted

"…" nothing

I fell to my knees "why did I do that?" I asked myself, I shivered… it was a bit cold.

"Ikuto…" I cried

I felt something warm around me, warmer then a sweater… warmer then a coat… I turned my face around to see what it was… it wasn't any of that. Instead, it was an Ikuto! (Aikimi: LOL! An Ikuto! XD)

"Ikuto…" I breathed

"Don't cry Amu… please…" he pleaded

"I'm sorry Amu… I'm so sorry…" he said burying his face into my back

"Its okay…" I whispered

He rested his chin on my shoulder and I gave him a peck on the lips "I love you" I whispered

He smiled, NOT SMIRKED! He SMILED!! He smiled a smile that melted my heart "I love you too" he whispered, I felt his breathe touch my lips. We kissed and lived happily ever after.

End.

Aikimi: was that rated M? nah, Rated T I think… whatever, R&R


	9. I'll Always be with you

One-Shot

I'll always be with you

Aikimi: Don't own Shugo Chara, Enjoy!

* * *

_"Its time"_

_I nod and take the hand the is outstretched for me to take, we slowly walk down the white hallway… _

_You left me… you left me here all alone… how could you? The scene still lingers in my mind… the scene where you left me… but I'll be with you soon… wait for me. _

_We inch closer to the door, the person slowly turns the knob to reveal the one who left me. She's smiling, and her hand is stretched out for me to take… I grab it and smile. _

_You left me… But now… I'm with you… I'll always be with you, no matter what it takes. We can be together forever here… yes… together, in Heaven, Forever. _

_Where the scene when your eyes closed… _

_the scene where you never woke up again… _

_the scene where you left me here to live while you died… will remind me of when I killed myself to always be with you. _

_"I love you…"_

End.

Aikimi: ;]

Ikuto: what pairing?

Amu: I think its obvious

Aikimi: I'd say guess and I'd give you a cookie but then I'd have no more cookies… it's obviously an Amuto so yeah! :D

Amu: That was beautiful!

Ikuto: yeah, Amu left me! -cries-

Aikimi: -rolls eyes- yes, this was short, but whatever :D! I personally think it was good! I don't like to say I'm the best because I'm not, I don't like to gloat… so I'll just say I think it was good. R&R! :D!


	10. A Rose and It's Thorns

One-shots

A Rose and It's Thorns

Aikimi: Don't own, never will, enjoy!

_Red for beauty_

_White for pure_

_Pink for love_

_You're happy I'm sure_

_ -Ikuto_

Amu looked down at the three roses on her bed, she smiled and picked them up, only to drop them back on the bed.

"Ouch!" she yelped. She looked at her now bleeding finger.

She sighed "If roses are for beauty, pureness, love, and happiness then why are their thorns?" she asked herself

"Because their has to be something there to protect that beauty, pureness, love, and happiness" a voice whispered into her ear oh so seductively

She resisted the urge to moan, she turned around to see Ikuto "T-Thanks for the roses I-Ikuto…" she stuttered hiding her pricked finger behind her back.

"Hm?" Ikuto was curious, he grabbed her arm and looked at her bleeding finger

"I-It's n-nothing! I-Its just a-a p-paper cut!!" she stuttered eagerly

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, he smirked and put her finger in his mouth to clean the cut.

Amu gasped "I-Ikuto! You pervert!" she shouted

Ikuto took her finger out of his mouth and smirked "What? I was cleaning the cut"

Amu stomped to the bathroom and cleaned her cut plus Ikuto saliva. She dried off her hands and put a band aid on her finger.

"See Its all b--!" she said stomping out of the room to Ikuto. Only to find that Ikuto wasn't there anymore but a note to replace him (Aikimi: LOL you got replaced by a note! Ikuto: HEY!!).

_I'll be your thorns if you'll be my Rose_

_ -Ikuto_

She blushed and hugged the note to her heart, Ikuto would protect her… she smiled. She whispered "I love you, Ikuto" and put the note on her night stand and went to bed.

The words "I love you" seemed to be carried by the wind because as Ikuto walked back her heard that faint "I love you, Ikuto" from the voice he loved. He smiled, he loved her too.

End.

Aikimi: uh… no clue where that came from…

Ikuto: I'll be her thorns?

Amu: You'll protect me is what it means

Ikuto: -smirk-

Amu: AIKIMI!!!!

Aikimi: WHAT!? R&R while I deal with these two -hits both on the head- SHUT UP OR THE READERS WILL STOP READING!

Amu and Ikuto: Gomenasai…


	11. Dress Up

One-Shots

Dress Up

Aikimi: OH MY GOD!! I'm so bored and you guys aren't updating so I don't have anything to read!! T-T you guys are extremely mean x] BUT, I guess I should update… but I don't feel like updating Motor Babe or High School Love Trouble… So I'll update One-Shots!! If I update Motor Babe then it inches closer to the end… do you want that? Or do you want to marinate this moment? X]! Anyways, I don't own, never will, Enjoy!!!

* * *

"Do I have to??" A 15 year old Hinamori Amu whined

"YES!!" A 17 year old Aikimi or Harmony shouted.

(DESCRIPTION: Harmony, she has black hair that went to her mid-back with red streaks caressing her cheeks (A/N: yes, I changed how I look), she had Sapphire eyes. Today, she was wearing her signature black hat with white in front, dark blue baggy jeans, a white shirt that just covered her breasts and a black sweatshirt that also just covered her breasts over it. Her slim hips and stomach showing.

Amu, she has pink hair that goes to her shoulders. Her eyes were a gorgeous honey golden color. Today, she was wearing black jeans that hugged her hips but flared at the ends and a light blue tang top showing her smooth, crème colored skin on her shoulders and arms.)

Amu groaned and let her friend shove her into her room. "Why am I at your house again?" Amu asked

"Because you have to be!!" Harmony smiled

Amu sighed in defeat "Alright, what do you want to do?" she said taking a seat on her bed

"I don't know" Harmony shrugged

Amu looked around Harmony's room "You have a lot of hats!" she stated

"Duh!! I wear one like everyday!" Harmony exclaimed

"Can I try one on?" she asked

Harmony nodded

Amu walked around looking for a good hat, she found a pink one that had white on the front like the one Harmony was wearing. On the white part it said _SEXY_, Amu took a questioning glance at Harmony.

"Friend" she said

Amu nodded and giggled, she placed it on her head and smiled "How do I look?" she asked

Harmony looked at her for a bit… then she snapped "I know what we could do!" she shouted

"What?" Amu asked

Harmony smirked "DRESS UP!!"

"WHAT?!!?" Amu shouted

"I'm going to transform you! I'm going to spice you up with my style!" she shouted

"WHY!?" Amu screamed

Harmony smirked "So… _Ikuto_ will find you sexy" she whispered into Amu's ear

"W-WHAT?!?!?!?!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs

"I was just kidding!" Harmony sweat dropped

Amu pouted "Fine!"

"YES!! YOU **HAVE **to do what I say! Which means, whatever I choose for you to wear you HAVE to wear it! Understand?!" Harmony explained

"N--"

"GREAT!" Harmony interrupted

Harmony looked through her closet for something SEXY for Amu. She was telling the truth… after she was done she was going to contact Ikuto and tell him to GET HIS ASS OVER HERE! She inwardly smirked

Harmony's POV

I looked through my closet… Hm… I need this color… AH! Found it! I pulled out a pair of baggy navy blue jeans. I continued looking through when I found a hot pink tang top that just covered the breasts, I then looked for a mini sweatshirt… I pulled out a navy blue one and smirked.

"PERFECT!" I shouted

Amu jumped "What's perfect??" she asked

I smirked "You outfit"

Her eyes widened "Oh Crap."

I tossed her the clothing and shoved her into the bathroom "YOU BETTER GET DRESSED OR I'LL CALL YOU KNOW WHO!!" I threatened

I heard her quickly changing and I smirked, I was going to call him anyways!! I dashed over to my cell and dialed Ikuto's number.

"Yo" he answered

"Ikuto!" I whispered

"Harmony?! Whats wrong!? Why are you whispering!?" he shouted

"Sh!! I'm okay, I just can't let Amu hear me" I explained

"Amu? Are you with Amu?" he asked

I giggled "Yeah, listen… I need you to come over in about 10 minutes okay?" I smirked

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked

"No…" I said

"Then why should I waste my time?" he asked

I began to fake tears and sniffles "W-Why are you b-being m-mean??" I sniffled

"W-Wait! H-Hold on! I-I'm coming!! D-Don't cry!!" he panicked

I chuckled "Please, after all these years, you still believe that?" I smirked

"Oh why you little!!"

"What's that!? Amu's in trouble?! Oh my gosh!" I said not too loud

"WHAT!? I'M COMING!!"

He hung up.

I began to burst out laughing; I heard the door open and I saw Amu step out. I smirked… Ikuto will like this. She was blushing and was trying to hide her stomach.

"Accessories!" I shouted

I made my way over to my jewelry and what not and looked for earrings. I decided on silver hoops, I gave them to Amu and she placed them in her ears. I gave her a pink ring to put on the left index finger and a navy blue one on her right ring finger (Aikimi: hint, hint -wink-). I looked over her, she looked great! Her perfect figure made her look gorgeous! Her chest grew so she looked normal now. I over looked her once more to see if she needed anything else… Nope! She looks great!

"You look awesome!" I told her

She blushed "really?"

"Look in the mirror!" I told her

She walked over to my giant mirror to examine herself; she gasped "Oh my god! I look awesome!" she shouted

"Told you!!" I shouted

"Thank you Harmony!" she shouted hugging me

I smirked "You're oh so welcome"

BAM!! My bedroom door swung open to reveal Ikuto panting.

"WHAT'S WR---" he stopped as he took a glance at Amu

I smirked "Oops! Did I forget to mention that Ikuto was coming by?" I acted innocent towards Amu

"YES! YES YOU DID!" she said making a run towards the bathroom

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" I said grabbing her wrist "Don't you want to show Ikuto how you look?" I smirked turning her to face Ikuto.

"N-No!" she shouted

I looked at Ikuto; his emotions were a mixture of: Shock, Amusement, needy, perverted, lust, and-- WAIT!! LUST?!

"U-Uh… I-Ikuto… this is MY room don't even think about it!" I snapped at him

"DON'T THINK ABOUT DOING ANYTHING TO ME!!" Amu shouted while squirming

"Oh my god! You're so slow!" I said pushing Amu towards him

He caught her in his arms and glared at me.

"Why are you glaring at me? I did this for you! Sheesh… I see how it is" I said, I must say I was sad on the inside… and I was sad for real.

I guess Ikuto saw through me and saw that hint of sadness "Thank you" he smirked

I looked over to him and smirked back "Do you like my creation?" I asked

He looked down at Amu and looked her over, he smirked "I love it. Can I keep it?" he asked smirking

"Of course!" I grinned

"NO!!!" Amu squealed

Ikuto's POV

I must say… Amu looked HOT! I mean, those jeans that hung off her hips a bit were so tempting to take off! But this is a T rated one-shot so I can't do that…I think. Her hips and stomach showing, her curves so tempting to touch. The hat that covered her eyes a bit was a disappointment, I mean, her eyes are beautiful! But the word SEXY on it kind of made up for it. I must say, Harmony's style looks good on Amu!

"Time to play Undress!" I smirked

"AHH!!!" Amu struggled in my arms

Harmony was currently rolling on the floor laughing her butt off. I chuckled and carried Amu out of Harmony's room shouting "I'll bring the clothes back once we're done!" I smirked

"NO!!!! HELP ME HARMONY!!" Amu shouted

I chuckled and walked out of Harmony's house… this game is going to be fun.

End.

Aikimi: …AHAHAHAHA!!!

Ikuto: Yay! Time to play undress!

Amu: GET AWAY FROM ME!!

Aikimi: Woo! That was too funny, Anyways, R&R!

Ikuto: NO!! Dolly is running away!!

Aikimi: ROFLING


	12. Fired up

One-Shot

Fired up

Aikimi: Okay, this is Harmony's one-shot! Yay! I hope you guys aren't mad ._. Don't own, never will, enjoy!

* * *

You were my everything - Aviation

_[Talking] This goes out to someone that was  
Once the most important person in my life  
I didn't realize it at the time  
I can't forgive myself for the way I treated you so  
I don't really expect you to either  
It's just... I don't even know  
Just listen…_**  
**  
_What about when you  
Looked into my eyes  
Told me you loved me  
As you would hugged me_

_You're the one that I want, the one that I need  
The one that I gotta have just to succeed  
When I first saw you, I knew it was real  
I'm sorry about the pain I made you feel_

_That wasn't me; let me show you the way  
I looked for the sun, but it's raining today  
I remember when I first looked into your eyes  
It was like God was there, heaven in the skies_

_I wore a disguise 'cause I didn't want to get hurt  
But I didn't know I made everything worse  
You told me we were crazy in love  
But you didn't care when push came to shove_

_If you loved me as much as you said you did  
Then you wouldn't have hurt me like I ain't shit  
Now you pushed me away like you never even knew me  
I loved you with my heart, really and truly_

_I guess you forgot about the times that we shared  
When I would run my fingers through your hair  
Late nights, just holding you in my arms  
I don't know how I could do you so wrong_

_I really wanna show you I really need to hold you  
I really wanna know you like no one could else know you  
You're number one, always in my heart  
And now I can't believe that our love is torn apart_

_Chorus  
I need you and  
I miss you and  
I want you and  
I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you,  
I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you [2x]_

_I knew you gonna sit and play this with your new man  
And then sit and laugh as you're holding his hand  
The thought of that just shatters my heart  
It breaks in my soul and it tears me apart_

_At times we was off I was scared to show you  
Now I wanna hold you until I can't hold you  
Without you, everything seems strange  
Your name is forever planted in my brain_

**_Damn it, I'm insane,  
Take away the pain  
Take away the hurt  
baby, we can make it work_**

_I guess everything you said was a lie  
I think about it, it brings tears to my eyes  
Now I'm not even a thought in your mind  
I can see clearly, my love is not blind_

_Chorus  
I need you and  
I miss you and  
I want you and  
I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you,  
I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you [2x]_

_[Talking] I just wish everything could have turned out differently  
I had a special feeling about you  
I thought maybe you did too  
You would understand, but…  
No matter what, you'll always be in my heart  
You'll always be my baby_

_Our first day, it seemed so magical  
I remember all the time that I had with you  
Remember when you first came to my house?  
You looked like an angel wearing that blouse_

_We hit it off, I knew it was real  
But now I can't take all the pain that I feel  
Reach in your heart, I know I'm still there  
I don't wanna hear that you no longer care_

_Remember the times? Remember when we kissed?  
I didn't think you would ever do me like this  
I didn't think you'd wanna see me depressed  
I thought you'd be there for me, this I confess_

_You said you were my best friend, was that a lie?  
Now I'm nothing to you, you're with another guy  
I tried, I tried, I tried, and I'm trying  
Now on the inside it feels like I'm dying_

_Chorus  
I need you and  
I miss you and  
I want you and  
I love you 'cause  
I wanna hold you,  
I wanna kiss you  
You were my everything  
And I really miss you [2x]_

_[Talking] And I do miss you  
I just thought we were meant to be  
I guess now, we'll never know  
The only thing I want is for you to be happy  
Whether it be with me, or without me  
I just want you to be happy..._

Harmony finished the song and looked up at us.

I grinned "That was amazing Harmony!" I shouted

She smiled "Thanks Amu-Chan"

"Did I just hear Harmony singing?" Ikuto asked walking inside the house

"Yep!" I smiled

"I haven't heard her sing in ages! Well, ever since our wedding right Amu?" he smirked

I blushed but nodded.

"So why was the song so depressing Harmony?" he asked

"Oh, Ikuto! You know my style! I'm not that mushy gushy type of song singer! I like a little bit of rapping you know?" she winked

I giggled "It does fit your character, I mean, she rides a motorcycle, she wears a hat all the time, and she wears baggy jeans like a boy! I mean, she's a major Tom boy Ikuto!"

"See? Even Amu-Chan gets me! Shame on you Ikuto" Harmony shook her head

Ikuto chuckled "yeah, yeah"

There was an awkward silence…

"Hey, Amu? Can I have a talk with Harmony alone?" Ikuto asked

"Sure, I'll be in the kitchen!" I said giving Ikuto a peck on the lips before walking off.

Ikuto's POV

I could see it… something was wrong with Harmony… definitely. When Amu was in the kitchen I began talking.

"So what's the real problem?" I asked her

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked

"You just stuttered Harmony, I know something's wrong" I told her

"Nothing's wrong" she said

"Yes, there is. I've known you for so long don't you think I'd know when there's something wrong with you?" I asked

She looked away

I sighed "Harmony, why can't you tell me?" I asked

Her eyes became hard and stared intensely at the floor.

"Harmony look at me" I said

"…"

"I said look at me Harmony!" I shouted

She snapped her head towards me, shocked.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting, but you need to tell me what's wrong! Can't you see that I'm worried?" I asked

"…it's nothing to be worried about" she said simply

"… Is it about _him_?" I asked

She flinched and looked away once more, I hit a nerve

"So it is… what did he do?" I asked

She hesitantly looked back up to me, tears forming in her eyes "He… he… he cheated on me…" she sobbed

"WHAT!?" I shouted

Amu came running in "What happened?!" she stared at the crying Harmony, she ran over and embraced her

My fists clenched, HOW DARE HE CHEAT ON HER!?

"Ikuto! What happened?!" Amu frantically asked

"_He __**CHEATED**_ on Her!" I shouted

"WHAT?!?!?!" she shouted just as angry

Harmony continued to cry in Amu's embrace, it was hard to see her in so much pain… I mean, she was like a sister to me. I wanted to beat the pulp out of him! But I knew if I did it would only make Harmony feel like I was giving her pity, she didn't like that.

"Harmony. Let me beat him up" I said

"NO!" she shouted

I sighed… she's always been like this…

"Harmony… let's go on a ride" I said

She looked up at me, but tears were still streaming down her face, I flinched, I haven't seen her crying since she was little.

"I'll let you ride my bike" I told her

She wiped away her tears "really?" she asked

"Really, and then, I'll buy you your own so you don't have to keep borrowing mine" I told her

She smiled, got out of Amu's embrace and hugged me, I hugged her back. "Thank you Ikuto" she murmured

"You're welcome, now let's go" I said

She nodded and we walked outside, Amu said that she'd stay home and watch the house, I gave her a kiss and got onto my bike. Harmony drove while I sat in the back.

"Do you know where the place is?" I asked

"Yep!" she said pulling her helmet on

I pulled mine on and we began our ride

AT THE SHOP

"Hello! What can I do for you two today?" the man asked

"I'm looking for a motorcycle for my _sister_ here" I smirked

She grinned and nodded

"She? Drive a motorcycle?? Are you sure??" he seemed to be holding in a laugh

"Yeah. Got a problem?" I glared

"N-No sir! I-I'm sorry! U-Uh how about this one??" he frantically said

I smirked and walked over to the bike, hm… "Harmony, how do you like this one?" I asked

"…" nothing in response… hm? I looked over to see her staring at a bike, I smirked, and I knew she liked that one.

"I'd like to get that one, the one that she's staring at" I told the man

"Are you sure? I mean, that one is pretty hard core" he said

"She can handle it" I grinned

He nodded, I paid for it and walked over to Harmony "It's yours" I said

She snapped her head up "huh?" she asked

I smiled "The bike, the one that you were staring at. It's yours" I said

"w-what!? H-how?! W-why?!" she said

I chuckled "I knew you liked the bike, so I got it! What's the problem?" I asked smirking

"N-No problem… it's just… it must've cost a lot…" she said

"It's nothing, c'mon! Take it for a test drive!" I encouraged her

"Okay!" she smiled, she got on the bike, I handed her the keys and she put it in ignition. She drove off speeding… Ah… she'll never change.

She came back soon after "Whoa! That was awesome!" she shouted

"I'm glad you like it" I smiled

"Thanks again Ikuto…" she smiled

"No problem _sis_" I smirked

She grinned "thanks for not beating _him_ up"

I grinned back… oh how she didn't know… that I was just getting _**Fired up**_, I smirked inwardly. We got on our bikes and drove home to my beautiful wife Amu.

End.

Aikimi: Well that one sucked ._. I'm sorry for making you read that crap -cries- R&R…?


	13. Reject until you must Accept

One-Shot

Reject until you must Accept

Aikimi: sounds corny ._. Don't own, never will, enjoy!

* * *

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No"

"Will you go to the dance with me!?"

"I'm not going"

"Are you sure you're not going?"

"yes"

"Go!"

"No"

"you should go to the dance!"

"NO"

Everyone scrambled and crowded around a 16 year old Amu asking her if she was going to the dance, if she would go with them, etc. she finally had enough…

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO THIS STUPID DANCE SO STOP ASKING ME!" she shouted

"Cool and Spicy!!" the girls squealed

Amu sighed and continued walking home, she opened the door and…

"Amu-Chan! We heard about the dance! You're going right?!?" her parents bombarded her with questions

"I'm not going" she said bluntly

"WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" they shouted

"Because there is no point in it, now excuse me" she said walking past them and up the stairs to her room.

"Cool and Spicy!!" her parents shouted

Amu closed her bedroom door and looked on her bed… "WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted

"HARMONY!!!!" she shouted

"yes?" Harmony asked coming out of her bathroom

"What the hell is this?!" she said picking up the dress that was lying on her bed

"It's for the dance, I picked it out for you" she shrugged

"I'm not going!" Amu said

"Oh, yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO!!"

"YES"

"NO!!!"

"GOD DANG WOMAN YOU'RE GOING TO THIS GOD DANG DANCE!!" Harmony shouted

"FINE! I HATE YOU!" Amu said throwing a pillow at her

"Good! I'll be there at the dance with you… so what's the problem?" Harmony asked

"I don't want to go… Tadase is obviously going to ask me to dance… I don't want to dance with him!" Amu nagged

"EWWWW FAGAGAY!?" Harmony shouted

"Yeah… if you stay around me and make sure he doesn't touch me I'll go…" Amu muffled through her pillow she was holding close to her

"Of course I will!" Harmony smiled

Amu looked at the dress once more. It was a black dress that tied around the neck, in the middle was a somewhat circle that exposed that part, then under that circle was another one that also exposed skin, and under that one was another circle that exposed skin, the bottom started at the mid-thigh but then made a diagonal line down wards so it ended a little bit above the knee, and on the back it had cloth that hung down diagonally as well (http://www. /sitebuildercontent/ sitebuilderpictures /hip-hop-dance-dresses-and-latin-ithaca-1001-dance-4-america. Jpg remove spaces)

"Why this dress though??? It's so exposing!" Amu whined

"Exactly!" Harmony shouted pulling out her own dress

"Can't I wear that one?!" she shouted pointing to Harmony's dress

"No! this is mine!" Harmony said. Harmony's dress was a sort of punkish styled dress. First, there was a white layer under and then a black layer on top. The black layer had all sorts of stitches and ties. (http:// farm3. static. flickr. Com /2312 /2245835005_ c9f43cdb44 .jpg?v =0 remove spaces)

"Get into your dress, the dance is in an hour!" Harmony instructed

Amu groaned but grabbed the dress and walked into the bathroom, Harmony changed out in her room.

Harmony's POV

Hehe, this plan is soo going to work! I slip on my dress and take a look in the mirror… perfect! I put on a black ring on my left index and a white ring on my right middle finger. I put on a bit of eye liner, some dark red lipstick and wahlah!

I hear the door open, I look over and see Amu stepping out… oh yes… this plan will definitely work! The dress shows A LOT of cleavage… that's exactly why I chose it for her! She has a C cup so it looks perfect! I drag her over to the mirror and apply some make up, bright red lipstick? Check. Tint of blush? Check. Okay, hair… I comb her hair through and stare at her reflection… I'll leave it down. I pull out a plain silky black ribbon and tie it around her neck like a choker… perfect!

I leave my hair down and make sure that my right eye is covered… Amu is lucking I'm doing this for her! I grab my purse with one of my hats in it… just in case. I toss her, her purse and she catches it. I toss her, her shoes which are black high heeled boots that went to the middle of her shin. I, however, had black high heeled boots that went up to my knees. I heard a honk, the limousine is here!

"Let's go! The limo is here!" I shouted grabbing her hand

"LIMO!?" she shouted trying not to trip in her heels

"AMU-CHAN YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!!" her father shouted taking pictures, we ran out the door and into the limo.

"Phew!" I said

"Are you ladies ready?" the driver asked

"yep!" we both said

We were panting from the rush, when we got there we weren't panting anymore, we took a deep breathe, shoved some gum in our mouth and stepped out of the limo.

We walked inside and everything seemed to stop, everyone turned there heads to look at us. My hand was on my hip and my eye brow was raised "Can I help you?" I asked

"OH MY GOSH! THEY'RE SO HOT!!" people began shouting

Me and Amu rolled our eyes and began walking around, people trying to get us to dance and such. I felt an arm touch my shoulder, I immediately slapped it away "Don't touch me" I said coldly. They backed away and muttered a 'sorry'.

Then I heard the most annoying thing ever! "Hinamori-san!" Fagagay shouted

I looked at Amu and she made a puking face, I laughed and stood in front of her, when Fagagay arrived he stared at me.

"Excuse me Aika-San" he said

"Don't. use my last name, you know what? Just don't even say my name! Don't say anything! Go away, she doesn't want to dance" I said coldly

He stared at me "Excuse me?" he asked

I put my hand on my hip "you're excused, now shoo" I said waving my hand away

"Who do you think you are?!" he shouted

I stood up straight, about 2 inches taller then him and said "I'm a Junior in this school, you don't need to know my name because I don't want it coming out of your mouth! And if I remember right… The Juniors and Seniors were the ones who arranged this dance… Correct?" I asked

"Y-Yeah…" he stuttered

"Okay then, Go. Away." I said

He flinched but stood his ground "Not until I get to talk to Hinamori-San!" he shouted

I rolled my eyes "Oh please, I know exactly what you're going to say!" I shouted

"Oh really?" he asked

"yeah" I said confidently

"Then tell me!" he shouted

"Okay, first you're going to say 'Hinamori-san! You look beautiful! Just like Amulet heart!' and keep complimenting her, then you're going to ask 'would you like to dance?' and then you're going to try to touch her, which I'm NOT going to allow" I said crossing my arms confidently

His jaw dropped

"Am I correct?" I smirked

He nodded slightly "H-how did…"

I grabbed Amu's arm "Go. Away." I said dragging Amu somewhere else

"Are you okay?" I asked her

"yeah! Thanks for sticking up for me!" she smiled

I smiled back "It's what I do" I winked

I got a txt message, I looked at it and smirked "Um… I'll be right back, I promise Fagagay won't get to you!" I winked

She smiled "Okay"

I walked away snickering.

Amu's POV

"I wonder where she went" I wondered "Uhg… I look stupid and ugly" I whined

"Really? You look beautiful to me" a voice said from behind me

"But then again… you always are beautiful" he said putting his arms around my waist

"I-Ikuto???" I asked

"Mm… yes Amu?" he asked

"W-W-What are y-you d-doing here?" I asked… damn stuttering!

"I'm a senior remember? I arranged this whole dance" he said burying his face in the crook of my neck

"I-Ikuto…" I murmured, I felt something soft press against my neck… HIS LIPS?! "Eek! I-Ikuto!" I shouted.

He chuckled, but kissed my neck again "I-Ikuto…" I mumbled. His lips against my skin felt good… uhg… this is not good. I felt his index finger touch my exposed skin on the front of my dress… oh crap. He rested his chin on my shoulder and looked down with a smirk.

"Nice view from here" he smirked

I tried to push him away from me… but damn his iron grip! "G-Get off!" I shouted

"Don't you think this dress is a little too SEXY?" he asked with that damn smirk on his face

"Stop thinking perverted thoughts!" I scolded him

"But Amu… you look so… SEXY" he smirked

I blushed, I put my arms around my chest to cover his 'view'

"Aw!!" he whined

I smirked "Too bad!"

"Well… I still got your shoulders… and back…" he said moving his index finger each part of my body as he said it.

I put a hand over my mouth to resist the moan that threatened to come out. I felt his lips against my shoulders… oh my god! I felt him trail kisses down to my back… I tighten my hand around my mouth. He removes his lips and begins to lightly massage my shoulders… okay, this time… I moan.

"Hm? Amu likes it?" he asked teasingly

I glared at him… but yeah… I do… then… "Hinamori-San!" Tadase shouts.

I gasp "Oh no!"

"What?" Ikuto asked

"N-Nothing!" I said escaping his grip and running

"Wait! Amu!" he shouted after me

"Gotta hide! Or at least fine Harmony!" I shouted

Ikuto's POV

Where'd she go!? I took out my phone

Amu ran somewhere! Tadase is after her, we gotta find her!

SEND. I texted Harmony

Harmony's POV

My phone vibrated, I took it out and read the message… my eyes widened. I dashed from the table I was sitting at and ran around looking for Amu.

Amu's POV

I should be safe here… I was panting…

"Amu!" I heard someone shout

I look to my left to see Harmony "Harmony!" I shouted dashing over to her

"Why…did…you…run?" she asked panting

"Tadase" I said

"Do you know how hard it is running in heels?!" she shouted at me

"Yeah I do, I'm running in them too!" I reminded her

Then I saw Ikuto stop and walk towards me "Ikuto!" I shouted

Harmony turned around and smirked at him "I see you found her before" she said

I raised an eyebrow "huh?" I asked

"It's nothing" Harmony said

I eyed her suspiciously… she was up to something..

"Wanna dance?" Ikuto asked outstretching his hand

I looked up at him "S-Sure…" I said taking it

We walked to the dance floor… a very pumped up song played we began dancing, laughing, etc. "Too bad Harmony can't break dance… she's wearing a dress" I said

Harmony looked at me then smirked, she pulled down the white layer to reveal shorts, and my eyes widened "WHY YOU LITTLE!" I shouted

She chuckled, she put the white layer in her pure and walked onto the dance floor using the black layer as a shirt. She took out her hat and put it on, she began break dancing… DAMN! SHE'S GOOD!

Somehow… me and Ikuto began to grind… I looked at Harmony and she was grinning at us… that's when I knew… THAT SHE PLANNED ALL OF THIS!! My eyes widened and I snapped to look at her… but she was gone! THAT LITTLE!!

End.

Aikimi: ._. I don't know!!

Ikuto: WOO! Grinding! DAMN! THAT DRESS IS EXPOSING!

Aikimi: I know! Mine wasn't! Haha!

Amu: HEY!!

Aikimi: Uh oh… BYE! R&R!! -Runs- IKUTO SAVE ME!!

Ikuto: -hugs Amu-

Amu: Let go!!

Ikuto: Dolly!

Aikimi: -stops running- AHAHA!!


	14. My Guardian Angel

One-Shot

My Guardian Angel

Aikimi: This is from the thing where you post it in your profile, the thing about Diane and God, only Shugo Chara style! Don't own, never will, enjoy!

* * *

Amu stared at the alleyway in front of her; she had just come back from a party at Kukai's. She would be late if she didn't get home NOW. This was a shortcut… but was it safe? Her Charas weren't there either… She decided to chance it and walked towards the alley way. As Amu walked down the alleyway she saw a man… he was staring at her… she got suspicious. If she turned away and ran he would follow her… she began to pray in her head.

"Please God, keep me safe! Send me a Guardian Angel…" she said in her head, and almost instantly she felt safe and comfortable. As she continued to walk, she walked right past the man safe and unharmed.

The next day…

Amu saw in the newspaper that a girl had been raped in the same alley 15 minutes after she walked through it! She thanked God for the protection, but she felt bad for the woman, she decided to help. She went down to the police station and said that she was there 15 minutes before the woman had been raped and saw the man.

"Would you be willing to try to identify the man in a police line up?" The police officer asked

"Of course" Amu said

When the men walked out Amu instantly pointed to the man "Number 3" she said

When the man was told he was identified he broke down and confessed that it was him.

"Thank you for your bravery" the police man said "is there anything we can do for you?" he asked

Amu nodded "I want to ask him one question, I want to know how come he didn't attack me when he saw me?" she explained

The police man nodded and asked the man why he didn't attack her.

"Because she wasn't alone, there was a tall man with blue hair and blue eyes behind her" he explained

The police man nodded and told Amu. Amu gasped… there was only one man she knew who was tall with blue hair and blue eyes… Ikuto.

When she got home she waited on her balcony, hoping that tonight he would come. And he did.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked

Amu walked over to him and hugged him. Confused by her actions Ikuto hesitantly hugged her back.

"Thank you… for protecting me Ikuto…" She murmured

Ikuto looked down at her astonished… How did she know I was there? He asked himself

Amu looked up and smiled at him "You watched over me, you protected me… you made sure I was safe… My Guardian Angel" she said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

End.

Aikimi: Extreme corniness at the end! ._.

Ikuto: Yay! I get a kiss!

Amu: Cute

Ikuto: I know I am -smirk-

Amu: NOT YOU ASSHOLE!

Ikuto: DOLLY IS BEING MEAN!

Amu: ENOUGH WITH THE DOLLY THING!

Ikuto: Dolly needs a time out -smirk-

Aikimi: -rolls eyes- Yuck. R&R please!


	15. Background story HarmonyxKai

One-Shot

HarmonyxKai

Background story

Aikimi: This is the background story xMelitheKonekox and me came up with! Kai belongs to me and xMelitheKonekox! Enjoy!

* * *

_Flashback_

"_K-Kai!" I cried to my best friend Kai. He had black hair with red streaks that went in different directions (A/N: kind of like Kukai's only thicker and more ruffled and messy) and he has dark red eyes._

"_What's wrong?" he asked hugging me._

"_K-Kai! I-I'm moving to Tokyo!" I cried on his shoulder_

"_W-What?" he asked surprised_

"_I'm leaving! I can't leave you Kai!" I shouted_

"_Sh… it's okay Aikimi" he soothed_

"_Harmony! Call me Harmony!" I scolded him_

_He chuckled "Okay Harmony, Don't worry…" he soothed_

"_How can I not worry?! I'm leaving Osaka and You!" I continued to cry_

"_Harmony, one day, I'll go to Tokyo and find you, I promise." he said_

"_How? Tokyo is big!" I said_

"_here" he said putting something around my neck_

_I looked down to find a Yin Yang symbol… a necklace! "It's beautiful Kai!" I shouted_

"_Just like you Harmony" he smiled_

_I blushed "But how can I find you?" I asked_

"_When I go to Tokyo, I'll get a Yin Yang tattoo on my right arm. I'll be looking for a cute girl with this Yin Yang necklace on" he said touching the necklace as he mentioned it._

"_I'm sorry Kai!" I shouted jumping over to hug him_

_He put his arms around me and hugged me back "I'll miss you Harmony…" he whispered. _

_End of Flashback._

That was 5 and a half years ago, and I'm now 15 and a half, yes, I left Osaka when I was 10. I wear this necklace everyday, hoping that today will be the day he comes and finds me. But as time passed… I slowly lost hope… and my memories of him faded… I miss him.

End.

Aikimi: :D Yep! So that's the story Meli-Chan (xMelitheKonekox) and me came up with!

Ikuto: THERE WAS NO AMUTO!!

Amu: -.-

Aikimi: This is why I let Meli-Chan have Ikuto!

Kai: Yo, what is up? -smirk-

Aikimi: KAI!!

Meli: KAI!!!

Aikimi and Meli: -glare at each other-

Aikimi: I'll give you Ikuto if I can have Kai

Meli: …Deal.

Ikuto: oh ho ho! I'm being argued over!

Aikimi and Meli: -looks at Ikuto with a 'what have you been hearing and seeing?!' look-

Ikuto: …

Aikimi: ANYWHO!! Make sure you keep a watchful eye out for Meli-Chan's 'The Twists of Fate'!! I can't wait, that story is awesome! X)

Meli: I'M TRYING I'M TRYING!!

Amu: …-reads magazine-

Ikuto: -takes a peek- -jaw drops- why is there a picture of Kai in there!?

Amu: hm? Oh I don't know! But he has a nice six pack -eyes sparkle-

Ikuto: I'LL SHOW YOU A SIX PACK! -pulls off shirt-

Amu: I-I-I-I-I-I-IKUTO!!! -covers eyes-

Ikuto: -smirk- you know you like it

Aikimi: Meli-Chan!

Meli: Yeah?

Aikimi: RAWR!! that's what you get for IMING me at 2 in the morning! (even though it was probably 10 or 11 over where you were)

Meli: …R&R?

Aikimi: Okay! You are forgiven! :D

Amu and Ikuto: -sweat drop-


	16. I'll never kill you

One-Shot

I'll never kill you

Aikimi: I know I haven't been updating, I'm sorry, but I'm packed with school and laziness… I don't own and never will so enjoy!

* * *

I pressed the back of his head against my neck more, the feeling of his fangs digging into my flesh. The feeling of blood running down my neck and him licking it off. The feeling… of a vampire drinking your blood. My white tang top getting stained with blood and my legs that were only covered by shorts that went to my mid-thigh were cold. His hands that were on either side of my head, and his knees that were on either side of my hips, held him above me as I lay on the bed. I press his head farther into my neck, I feel him clench the bed sheets tight. I moan, the feeling of his fangs in my neck are not painful… but are filled with pleasure. I feel his fangs come out of my neck, I look over to him… my blood leaking from his mouth and his soft lips covered in my blood. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and stares down at me. His blood red eyes slowly going back to his true sapphire blue color.

"Amu…" he murmurs

I put my hand on his cheek; he nuzzles it and kisses my palm. I grip his chin and pull him down for a kiss, as I roam his mouth I can feel his fangs, I carefully avoid them so my tongue doesn't get cut. I break the kiss and stare up at him.

"Ikuto…" I murmur back

He gently caresses my face "I'll NEVER let you become a monster like me… never…" he said confidently

"What if it meant… that I could be with you… forever?" I said quietly

His eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists "if I EVER try to hurt you… kill me" he said looking away

Now this time, my eyes widened "NEVER!" I shouted

He looked down at me once more "I don't want you to get hurt… and I definitely don't want you becoming like me… so I beg of you. Kill me… if I ever hurt you" he pleaded

I shook my head "No. I will never do it… never." I said

He shook my shoulders "I SAID KILL ME!" he shouted

I stared at him horrified… what's gotten into him?! "IKUTO! LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" I shouted "I'd never kill you… unless you'd want me to kill myself too." I said sternly

His head shot up and stared straight into my eyes "Don't. You. Ever. Do. That." he said clearly pissed off

"I will… if I ever kill you" I said

He clenched his fists once again "why are you making this so hard?" he asked looking to the side

I cupped his face in my hands and turned him to face me, I smiled "because I love you" I said before giving him yet another kiss. After a bit we broke apart, I placed him to my neck again "you're still weak from protecting me… drink" I said. He licked my neck and bit down, the feeling of pleasure flooded through my body as his fangs entered my flesh again. I'll never kill you… because I love you…

End.

Aikimi: ._. I'm sorry, I was watching Vampire Knight and this came to me

Zero: Yuuki….

Aikimi: OMFG ZERO!

Ikuto: HEY!

Aikimi: oh… uh… KYA! IKUTO!!!

Ikuto: -smirks-

Amu: _

Kai: Hey Harmony!

Aikimi: KAI!!

Amu: so many guys…

Yuuki: tell me about it

Zero: Yuuki!

Yuuki: Zero? What is it?

Aikimi: this is getting too long _

Kai, Ikuto, Zero, Yuuki, Amu, and me: R&R!!


	17. Caramel Candy

One-Shot

Caramel Candy

Aikimi: Yeah so… I was thinking about writing a one-shot… and I'm eating a Werthers original candy… yum! So… yeah… I don't own… enjoy! (and yes i'm terribly sorry for not updating for a while)

* * *

I sat on a bench, my legs dangling from the side, wearing a sky blue mid-thigh skirt tight around my thighs, and a white tang top hugging my chest. My pink hair tied up in a ponytail with my original X clip, matching my black flip flops with an X on the middle. I was waiting for him… who's 'him' you ask? Well he's my prince charming of course! His beautiful eyes, his cute face, and his warmth.

"Hinamori-San!" I hear Tadase shout

"Tadase-kun! Nice to see you! How are you?" I asked

"Nice to see you as well Hinamori-san! I'm doing fine, how about you?" he asked back

"Well, I'm excited!" I squealed

He raised an eyebrow "Why's that?" he asked

"I'm going out with my boyfriend of course!" I smiled

He smiled back "That's great! Ikuto has been great to you!" he said (did i trick you? ;D)

I nodded "Yes, he has"

"I have what?" I heard a voice ask

I turned around to find my boyfriend "Ikuto!" I squealed

He smirked "Yo, how's my little Amu doing?" he asked

I pouted "I'm not little! Right Tadase-kun?" I asked while looking towards him

He chuckled "Of course!"

I pouted again "Boys. I'll never get them"

"I must be going, Bye Hinamori-san, Ikuto" he said while walking off

I turned back around to find Ikuto very close to my face… "I-Ikuto?" I asked

He licked my lips and tilted his head to the side "Did you eat strawberries?" he asked

"N-no" I stuttered

He raised an eyebrow "So you just taste like strawberries?" he asked with that damn smirk of his!

I blushed "Sh-Shut up!" I stammered. I looked at what he was wearing, nothing special, a normal black T-shirt and black jeans. "What are we doing today?" I asked

"I want to show you something" he said extending his hand out to me. I looked at it for a second, and then took it. When we arrived I was amazed and stared in awe. "It's beautiful!" I shouted, we were currently on a hill with Sakura trees and Cherry blossoms but that's not the best part! We could get a view of the whole town! Then I heard something… I looked over to Ikuto and saw something in his mouth.

"What are you eating?" I asked

He looked at me and smirked, he walked closer, I stepped back, he walked closer, I once again, stepped back, and he caught my wrists and smirked down at me. "Wh-What?" I asked. He swooped down and kissed me! He is my boyfriend… I thought, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I felt his tongue pry open my lips, then I felt something slip into my mouth… he broke the kiss… aw.

I'm guessing I had a disappointed look on my face because he asked "What? Disappointed it's over?" with his smirk.

I stuck my tongue out with the unknown object/substance on it… "Caramel candy?" I asked

He smirked "it's sweet, like you, it's creamy, like you skin, it's hard but still delicious, like you (lol that sounds weird…), but best of all…" he put his lips to my ear and whispered "I can suck on it" he said while nipping at my ear. I pushed him off and screamed… well, what any girl would scream! "PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted as loud as I could. I could feel his damn smirk on when he whispered it too! But… I kept the candy in my mouth… he was right… it was creamy, sweet, hard but still delicious! And yes… I had to suck on it… he's such a pervert!

"Aw, but you're dating me, so it's your fault" he smirked

"Then you want me to break up with you?" I asked holding down my laughter

His eyes widened "What?!?! No! no! no!!" he shouted

I broke out into a fit of laughter "You… you actually thought… that… that I would break up with you!?" I said in between laughs

He smirked again… uh oh… "So… you'll never break up with me?" he asked

"Well… never is such a strong word…" I smirked

He stared at me… I giggled and stood on my tippy toes, I planted my lips on his and put the candy back in his mouth.

"Strawberry Caramel candy?" he smirked

I giggled. I love my boyfriend!

End.

Amu: WHAT?!

Ikuto: sweet! -smirk- I can suck on it!

Amu: PERVERT!!!!!!!! P.E.R.V.E.R.T!!!!

Aikimi: LOL!! I'm sorry! It came to me as I was eating Caramel Candy! XD!! I cracked up at the "I can suck on it" part!! Ahh…. Lol

Ikuto: Thank you for that!

Amu: -cries-

Aikimi: did I trick you at the beginning? Lol. Did I make you think it was Fagagay? XD!! Please be truthful! I was really aiming for it… so if I didn't… I know that I'll need to work on it! X3

Amu: R&R!!


	18. Turning You On

One-Shot

Turning you on

**WARNING RATED M!!**

Aikimi: yes, I know, people hate me for ending motor babe… etc. So people wanted me to write another M so here it is!

Ikuto: Dirty title -smirk-

Amu: -groan-

Ikuto: don't you mean -moan-? -Smirk-

Amu: PERVERT!!

Aikimi: Don't worry; you'll be doing plenty of that XD

Ikuto: WHAT!? THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING?! SHE DOESN'T OWN! ENJOY!

* * *

So I'm sitting on my bed, in a lacey black dress that ends at my hips, yes, exposing my woman area, exposing most of my breasts and my back. I'm waiting for _him_ to come. I'm waiting for him to come and pleasure me; I want to feel him inside of me. Of course, I've felt another guy in me, for example Tadase (-pukes everywhere-), but his climax was so fast that I didn't even reach half way!

_Flashback_

"_Oh! Oh! Tadase! Oh!!" I moaned out_

"_AMU!!" he cried_

"_What? That's it?" I questioned_

_He took himself out of me and laid beside me on my bed panting "uhhg… so tired" he cried. I didn't even reach half way! _

_Later I broke up with him, I wanted more, I NEEDED more. _

_End of flashback._

I now lay on my bed, sprawled out, legs apart, hand on my woman area… he's not coming… but I have the need of pleasure. I begin to rub myself… sigh… I begin to rub harder and faster… I let out moans and grunts. I suddenly feel a finger stick inside of me and I gasp at the temperature of coldness enter me. I look up to find Ikuto standing there, finger inside of me and smirking.

"So…" he said as he began to pump his finger in and out

"Uhh…" I moan

He pulls his finger out, I'm a bit disappointed, he takes a lick and pins me to the bed. He smirks down at me; he pulls his shirt off and tosses it to the ground. I put my hands on his crotch and he lets out a moan. I unzip his pants and pull it off, boxers following; I toss it and pull his face down into a kiss. He moves his hand to my clothing, he grabs the thin fabric and rips it off (ew… ._. Lol), we both lay naked on the bed now. His hands trail around my body, his touch was so intoxicating. I feel myself getting wet, I put my hand on my woman area and rub it gently, and I look at Ikuto to find him staring at me rubbing myself confused. He takes my hand and moves it away from my area, he then replaces it with his own and begins to rub me.

"Ah! I-Ikuto!" I moan. I clutch his body closer to me, he stops, and I move my hands down to his crotch and rub it gently.

"A-Amu…" he moans out. Should I move onto oral? (mouth -pukes-) I flip us over so I'm on top, I move my mouth down and begin to suck on his crotch. He moans louder "Amu" he says repeatedly. I remove my mouth from his genitals and kiss his stomach. He flips us over and puts me in the right position (you know when girls give birth? And there legs are up? Like that…), he then ties my hands to the poles on the side of my bed. He pushes in and I scream in pain, sure I've been inside Tadase… but he was so small! And Ikuto is well… he's HUGE! (LOL!!). He begins pumping, our bodies brushing and rubbing against each other as he moves. His hands are on either side of my breasts, my hands are struggling to get free… to touch him… to feel him. So this is what it feels like? I grip the rope holding my arms back, such pleasure is entering me.

"Oh! OHHHH!!! IKUTO! Ah!" I cry out… not yet… "IKUTO!!!!!!" I shout… my climax is here… yet… he doesn't stop. "I-Ikuto!" I cry, I'm going far past my limit. He hasn't reached his yet I can tell, he is sweating, panting, and grunting. Not yet. He is eager I see it in his face, and he finally cracks.

"AMU!!!" he shouts. My legs are sore… I've gone far too past my limit. However, it was better then Tadase… at least I reached my climax! He took himself out of me and laid next to me on my bed. I touched my throbbing vagina, I cupped it and panted… too much. I looked over at Ikuto, his eyes were shut, his chest moving up and down fast. "Your… climax… is… too… much… for me…" I panted out

He looked over at me and smirked "You wanted it" he panted. "Besides… you were turning me on" he smirked. I looked down at my still throbbing vagina. "Hurt?" he asked. I nodded "Throbbing" I said. He stood up and walked to my bathroom, I heard him turn on the water. He came back out and offered his hand to me "I can't stand… its throbbing" I murmured. He picked me up and walked into the bathroom, he placed me in the bathtub which he filled with warm water. As I was lowered into the bath I felt relief, I saw him begin to walk away… "Don't you want to join me?" I asked. He turned around and smirked "Do you want me to?" he asked. I put my hands on the edge of the tub "Sure, but remember, I'm throbbing, so don't try anything" I smirked. He smirked back and climbed in, he laid against me as I laid against the wall (so her back is to the wall and his back is to her chest). I entangled my fingers in his hair "So, did I really 'turn you on'?" I smirked. I felt a hand trail up my leg to my thigh and I moaned "Hm… am I 'turning you on'?" he smirked. I giggled and kissed his head "If I did… then good. Because that was my whole plan" I grinned. "Well I was going to do that to you anyways" he chuckled. "WHAT?!" I shouted. He grinned "Just kidding" I hit him on the head and pouted. He turned around and gave me a kiss on the lips "I love you" he said. I smiled "I love you too" we shared another kiss and continued our bath.

End.

Aikimi: -crying-

Amu: why is she crying?

Ikuto: because she had to use a bunch of 'dirty' words -smirk-

Amu: -steps back-

Ikuto: SOO Amu was trying to 'Turn me on'?

Aikimi: -nods but still crying-

Amu: AIKIMI!!

Ikuto: Haha! R&R!


	19. You're my Everything

One-shot

You're my Everything

Aikimi: Yup. Here's another one-shot! Song: Everything By: B2K. I don't own, enjoy!

_Italics are song lyrics_

Regular is regular xD

(Regular first then the song lyrics under matches it)

* * *

The rain fell from the sky, hitting the sidewalk and streets as I walked. As I walked I thought about HER… she's my everything.

_E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G_

_E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G_

I'm currently in Paris, I'm a professional violinist and I'm on tour, going from show to show performing and thinking about her.

_When I'm out on the road going from show to show_

Everyday I would tell my friend Kukai how much I miss her.

_Told my homie Romeo how much I miss you so_

I don't know how much longer I'll be on tour… I miss her, I want her, and I really want to talk to her. I haven't talked to her in a while and I miss her angelic voice.

_I don't know how much longer it will be I'm missing you, wanting you and I really want to talk to you_

I pat my pants pockets for my phone, my eyes widen… I left my 2-way at home! It's still charging! Damn it! I check my cell phone, "Damn! The battery is dead!" I scold myself. I really want to call her, I want to talk to her…

_Oh no I left my 2-way at home Still sitting on the charger Oh no my battery is dead on my cell phone and I really want to call ya_

"Kairi, let me use your phone, I gotta call my girl, gotta let her know what she means to me cause we gotta be." I tell kairi.

_J-Boog let me use your phone Gotta call my baby girl back home Let her know what she means to me Cause we gotta be _

She's an angel… no. she's MY angel. She's my everything. My everything… she's all that I need in a girl.

_Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
your my (your my) heart girl  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want in a woman)  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need in a woman)_

I dial her number on Kairi's phone… YES! I got her on the phone!

_I got cha on the phone_

"I wish you were home…" she said

_you're sayin you wish I was home_

"You're lying! You weren't trying ALL day to talk to me! Liar!" she shouted

_but then you flip the script to put me in the wrong and you think I'm lying when I been trying all day to talk to you_

"No! I tried ALL DAY to try and talk to you! I've been busy with shows and photo shoots! Not one minute goes by without me thinking about you…" I said frantically

_Juggling videos and photo shoots Baby girl don't think that one minute goes by and I don't really want to call ya_

"I'm not dodging you! I'm trying, I'm still young in this… you mean the world to me… you're my everything…" I tell her

_Don't think that I'm screenin my calls or checkin my caller ID tryna dodge you girl  
I'm tryna be all I can be  
A young man in this industry  
You mean the world to me  
You are my everything, my...  
_

"You're my angel, you're my heart, you're my everything… you're everything I need in a girl" I tell her

_Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
your my (your my) heart girl  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want in a woman)  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need in a woman)_

"**NOTHING** will come between you and me, you'll always be everything" I smile to myself

_Girl  
I want you to know  
Nothing will come between you and me  
Girl I want you to know  
That you will always be  
My everything_

I miss you… I can't wait to get home. I can't wait to hold you… pain is love when it comes to you, I'll stay faithful and true to you. You're my best friend when we hang out. Throw on anything and you'll look beautiful. Being out without you… time goes by… days go by… I wish on these days I could fly… so I could be by your side.

_Baby girl I'm missing you  
Can't wait to get home so I can hold you  
Pain is love when it comes to you  
Faithful and true is what I stay to you  
Your my homie when I chill with you  
Throw on some sweats with some Nike shoes  
Or get sididdy for me  
Louie skirt with a mini tee  
See times has been hard for me  
Being on the road without my wifey  
Lookin at my watch the time goes by  
Lookin at the skies the days goes by  
Wishing on these days you could fly  
Til the next time to be by my side_

For you I'd lie, for you I'd ride. Me and you are like Bonnie and Clyde.

_For you I ride  
For you I lie  
Me and you girl Bonnie and Clyde_

You're my angel… you're my heart… you're my everything…

"You're everything I want and need in a woman… you're my angel… you're my everything… I love you… I'm coming home… Amu" I say into the phone… I'm coming home.

End.

Aikimi: Uhhh…. That kinda…

Ikuto: Sucked?

Amu: Ikuto! Don't be mean!

Aikimi: No. its okay… I agree with him.

Amu: WHAT?!

Aikimi: Dunno… R&R!

Your my (your my) angel (angel)  
your my (your my) heart girl  
Cause your my everything (your everything I want in a woman)  
Girl your my everything (your everything I need in a woman)


	20. Cute or Sexy?

One-Shot

Cute or Sexy?

Aikimi: I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

She's on her bed, lying on her stomach, her right elbow propped up and her chin resting in her palm. Her legs are up swinging back and forth once in a while, her other hand reaching for her treat that's currently in a box. Her headphones are in, listening to whatever song she may be listening to, hand bringing up the strawberry to her mouth, taking a bites once in a while. She lies there, in her silky, light blue, spaghetti strapped, night gown that reaches to her mid-thigh with very few laces on the bottom. Her hour glass figure shown perfectly as she rests in that position, you might even mistake her for an angel, or a model posing for a shot. I sit on her balcony ledge, watching as her legs swing back and forth in the air, her hand bringing a strawberry to her mouth, her eyes locked onto a book, and her ears occupied with music.

As I sigh a breeze passes by, making a slight shiver go through me. It's either she senses me or she just had the urge to look away from her book. She looks at me. Her legs stop swinging. Her hand puts the strawberry back in the box. She pulls her head phones from her ears. She gets up and walks over to her balcony, or rather… where I am. She unlocks the door and slides it open.

"Ikuto? Is there something wrong?" she asked tilting her head to the side. As she opens the door the moonlight splashed her in a dazzling shimmering white color. I'm so mesmerized that I didn't even realize she stepped out and over to me. She walks on the cold floor gracefully, as if she was dancing on water.

"Ikuto?" she asked once more. She brought her hand up and touched my cheek with the backside of her hand. I brought my hand up and held her hand in mine, putting her hand against my cheek again… she felt so warm. My eyes never left hers… her beautiful honey golden eyes that almost always brought me into a trance.

"Ikuto?? Seriously! You're scaring me!" she panicked. The words 'You're scaring me!' snapped me out of it; I dropped her hand and scooted away from her.

"Ikuto? Please, tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded stepping towards me.

"Amu…" I whispered. I hung my head low…

"Yes?" she asked. She put her index finger under my chin and lifted my head bringing my eyes to meet into hers once more. Another breeze came and she shivered, she was only in a short night gown after all. I took off my sweat shirt and put it around her.

"Baka, go back inside" I commanded. She gripped my sweat shirt tighter due to the weather and looked up at me. "I will, if you come inside too" she smiled.

I sighed "Just go back inside" I said, standing on the ledge ready to leave.

"If you're leaving, then I'm just going to stay out here" she said.

I looked back at her, her eyes completely serious. I stepped down and pushed her towards her balcony door. "Go" I said.

She resisted "No" she argued.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "what happened to me being a 'perverted cat-eared cosplay guy'?" I smirked.

She smiled "That was when I was 12 Ikuto, I'm 16 now. I might know you better then anyone" she said.

Yes, she is a grown 16 year old now. And yes… she probably does know me better then anyone. We've gotten closer over the years… but I think I've gotten too close. I've fallen in love with her… actually; I've been in love with her ever since she was 12. She just doesn't know that yet, and she doesn't need to know now. She turned down that Kiddy king (Aikimi: YES!!) but she still didn't notice my feelings for her… so I just decided to be there when I was needed. "I'm leaving" I said. I turned around and was about to leave when I heard her sniffling… oh god.

"You… you're leaving?" she cried. Tears slowly falling from her beautiful eyes… Damn it Ikuto! You made her cry again! I scolded myself.

"They're fake tears" I said simply. Yeah she knows me, but I also know her. I've learned that she can make herself cry, always making me feel guilty about it too! But this time… she didn't stop! Oh god they're real!! "W-Wait! I'll stay! Just stop crying!" I panicked.

"Prove you'll stay" she cried.

I grabbed her hand and walked into her room, I closed the balcony door and locked it (Aikimi: you sound like you're going to rape her xD). She walked over to her bed and sat down, I stood against the wall. "There. I'm not leaving, I'm right here, see?" I told her. She stopped crying and stuck her tongue out.

"Gotcha!" she shouted.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I shouted. I fell for it again… I began sulking inside. She giggled and returned to her current position when I first saw her. However, she just stared at me, legs swinging and her nibbling on a strawberry.

"You're cute" she said out of the blue! Inside I felt like I wanted to fall to the ground and shout 'WHAT!?'

"Cute? Oh no, I'm not cute" I said making my way slowly to her. "Cute, is for a little kitten with innocent eyes and a voice that's adorable." I said. When I made my way over to her I laid down next to her, one of my arms lying on her back and my other holding myself up. I whispered into her ear: "However, Sexy is someone with a nice body…" I said trailing a finger down her curves "creamy soft skin" I said running a finger down her legs. She let out a little squeak, "Voice like velvet" I said trailing a finger down her neck. "beautiful eyes…" I said staring into hers. "an irresistible look" I said referring to her night gown. "and nice, soft, irresistible, pink, lips" I said crashing mine onto hers. I turned her over so she was now lying on her back, me above her, hands on either side of her head and knees on either side of her hips holding me up. She just laid there… doing nothing… does she hate me? Does she love me? What's going on? I asked myself. I felt her arms come around my neck and pull me down, putting more force into the kiss. I broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Am I cute?" she asked.

I smirked and made my way towards her ear "Oh Amu… you're _Sexy_" I said seductively, giving her ear a nip.

End.

Aikimi: ._. I do not know… oh, and those definitions aren't real... i don't think x] i just thought of it cause ikuto is like that xD!

Ikuto: -smirk-

Amu: Aikimi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aikimi: -whistles-

Ikuto: Amu is---

Amu: DON'T! SAY IT!

Ikuto: what? Say it? Okay! AMU IS SEXY!!

Amu: Arg!! -sulks in corner-

Aikimi: -shrugs- R&R please! -innocent eyes, halo appears over my head-

Ikuto: wtf?


	21. Life is like a Piano

One-shot

Life is like a piano

Aikimi: This is a quote I made up… enjoy? Don't own, never will.

* * *

"_Life?_

_Life is like a piano…_

_At times, you'll hit the wrong key…_

_But you'll continue playing the song." I recited_

"What if you don't know the song?" he asked

"_When saying, that you don't know the song, you are saying you don't know life._

_The keys, being the events in life… and the song, being you life._

_No songs are alike._

_They might have some similar keys, but they won't be the same." I said_

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" he said

"Well, what if I put it in terms of a violin?" I smirked

He raised an eyebrow

"Life?

Life is like a violin…

At times, you'll play the wrong string…

But you'll continue playing the song." I recited

"Hm… I guess you could put it that way" he chuckled

"You only say that because you LOVE playing the violin!" I shouted

"Your point is? Besides, you love me playing the violin" he smirked

I sighed and rested against his strong, muscular chest "Yes" I started off "I do, but do you know what I love more?" I asked

He thought for a bit "Me?" he smirked

I turned around and smiled at him "Correct" I said planting a kiss on his lips.

He smiled down at me and kissed my nose "I love you too" he said tangling his fingers into my pink hair.

"Ikuto?" I asked, "Can you play your violin for me?" I asked

"No, because I don't want to play the wrong string" he smirked.

I whined a bit but gave up after… I think I'll just stick with the piano.

End.

Aikimi: I know, I know, it sucked. Yes, it didn't have enough detail, yes there was no plot really, yes I know.

Ikuto: uhh

Amu: I'm guessing she doesn't want people to tell her the things she already knows?

Aikimi: Yep. R&R!


	22. What to wear?

One-Shot

What to wear?

Aikimi: Don't own, never will, enjoy.

* * *

"What should I wear today?" I wondered. I looked through several clothing in my closet and still couldn't decide! "Uhg!" I groaned. I pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans with some lighter blue shading, a long sleeve-gray-v-neck shirt with dark blue stripes with some words on it, and dark blue converses. I quickly changed and looked at myself in the mirror, looking in various angles to make sure it looked okay. "I wonder," I started "if this looks okay" I finished.

"I think you look cute" a voice whispered into my ear.

I squealed in fright and whipped around to see the source. And guess what? It was none other than… "Ikuto!?" I squealed.

"Yo," he said "what are you doing?" he asked

"I'm trying to figure out an outfit" I told him. I continued looking in my body length mirror (no clue what it's called). "How does this look?" I asked him

He raised an eyebrow, "You're asking me?" he asked

My eyes remained on the mirror, but it shifted to a different position, now, instead of looking at my body I was looking at him. "No, I'm asking the mirror!" I said sarcastically

"Why would you do that?" he asked a smirk clear across his handsome features.

"Just tell me!" I whined

He chuckled "Okay, Okay, you look… great" he said

I pouted "Come on!! Tell me! Honestly!!" I whined

He--who I'm guessing got annoyed-- ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You look cute" he said.

I frowned "That's it?" I wondered

"What? What were you aiming for?" he smirked

"I don't know, gorgeous? Hot?" I said putting a finger to my chin in thought

He chuckled "If you wanted to look hot, then you'd have to take ALL of that off" he smirked

"PERVERT!" I shouted grabbing the nearest object--which happened to be a pillow-- and chucking it at him.

He took a small step the left and the pillow landed on the floor, where he once was. "Why are you dressing up anyways?" he asked

"I'm meeting someone" I said, forcing a blush on my face. YES FORCING.

I saw a slight twitch in his smirk that he once had, it was twitching --not upwards-- but downwards… in a frown?

"Oh" he said bluntly.

"What?" I asked, clearly aware of what was going on.

"Nothing" he said sternly.

I thin this is going the wrong way… I slowly walked up to him and put my hand on his cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked

His eyes closed for a bit but then opened once more to reveal those beautiful eyes. He brought his hand up and placed it on my cheek now. He gently stroked my cheek with his thumb, "I-Ikuto?" I asked, his touch distracting me.

"Shh…" he hushed.

I raised an eyebrow "Ikuto what's---" but before I could finish…

Ikuto's POV

Her cheeks were so soft, a pink shade of blush on them made her look adorable. I gently stroked her cheek with my thumb, she said my name… oh how she said my name. I hushed her, but she still began to speak, that's when… that's when I placed my lips on hers. I closed my eyes, not ready to see her reaction yet… just wanting to feel her lips on mine. What were they like you ask? They were the softest lips I've ever felt, they were like her lips were crafted to perfectly fit mine, they were like… heaven. I never wanted to let go, I would tell myself to let go, but my hands would still hold her cheeks. I finally let go of her lips, my hands dropped to my sides and my face looked away from hers. Did I just hear a giggle? I turned around to see Amu touching her lips with the tip of her fingers and giggling. "What is it?" I asked concerned

She looked up at me, her honey golden eyes sparkling and her mouth into a cute smile "You kissed me" she giggled.

I raised an eyebrow, "and?" I asked

She seemed to stumble forward, her arms wrapping around me and her face buried in my chest. "Does this mean you like me?" she asked, slightly giggling.

I smirked "No" I said bluntly

She took her face away from my chest, her smile now in a frown and her eyes no longer shimmering. "Oh…" she said disappointment clearly in her voice.

I lowered myself down to her face level, our lips centimeters apart, "I don't like you," I started off "I love you" I smiled; I placed my lips on hers for a quick kiss and let go. She giggled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" she squealed.

She looks drunk! "Are you drunk?" I asked.

She looked at me "Who are you?" she asked

I burst out laughing "Y-You're drunk! O-Off of me!!" I laughed

She giggled "I love Ikuto! I love Ikuto!" she chanted

I smiled "I love you too Amu." I'm glad that her shirt said 'Kiss me already!'

End.

Aikimi: Ending was corny I know… OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR EP 74!!

Ikuto: BED SCENE!

Amu: Ikuto confesses… and so does fagagay…

Ikuto: But Amu doesn't believe me! -Cries in corner-

Aikimi: I KNOW! AMU YOU BAKA!

Amu: WHA?! R&R!


	23. Poker Face

One-shot

Poker face

Aikimi: OMG 74 COMING OUT IN LIKE 20 MINUTES!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Wherever I am, I have my 'poker' face on. Poker face as in either calling a bluff or just hiding what is really there. No one can 'read' my poker face. I repeat NO ONE. No girl that has ever ogled over me. No guy who has tried to be my best friend. No one. Not even my sister Utau. Except… there is one. She reads me almost like a book, only I can read her better. She doesn't wear a 'poker face' when around me. I try, I try to use my poker face around her, sometimes I succeed and sometimes I fail. Whenever I see her, I almost immediately scramble myself to put my poker face on. Now it seems pointless, she can see right through this thick fakeness like it was a think piece of paper! But now, I don't want to use my poker face anymore… I want to show her who I really am, what I really want to show her… is that I love her.

"Ikuto?" I hear a melodic voice chime.

I smile, it's her. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I smile again, she's worried? For what? "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked her back.

"Because you've been in the bathroom for 10 minutes!" she shouted.

"10 MINUTES?!" I shrieked, that long?!

"Yes, 10 minutes! Now hurry up and get out here!" she squealed.

I chuckled and hurried out of the bathroom, there she was, sitting on my bed. Blonde hair in a high ponytail, blue dress hugging her curves in all the right places. I smiled, she looked beautiful. But something was off…

…

…

…

…

"Why is your hair," I coughed "blonde?" I asked.

"I don't know… I've seen you checking out blonde girls before… so I just thought I'd look better as a blonde…" she murmured

I laughed "Why would I want a blonde," I laughed again "when I can have a pink headed girl?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I just want you to love me…" she whispered, barely audible for even me to hear.

I walked over to my bed and took a seat next to her. I put my arms around her and rested my forehead against her shoulder. I inhaled her strawberry scent and kissed up her neck until I got to her ear… "But I already love you" I whispered taking a nibble after.

She yelped a bit but I saw her smile, that's all that's important. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her full on the lips. Not that I haven't kissed her before… but this was different. It wasn't like the playful kisses… no. it was a real kiss. A kiss that actually proved our love for each other. I no longer want to use my poker face… as long as I have her.

End.

Aikimi: OMFG!! IT'S COMING SOON!! I'M SORRY IF THIS WAS CORNY! I'M LISTENING TO POKER FACE BY LADY GAGA!!

Ikuto: why are you shouting?

Aikimi: BECAUSE I CAN'T WAIT!!

Amu: but I believe fagagay!

Ikuto: -smirk- so you don't want to?

Amu: NO! I WANT TO BELIEVE IKUTO BECAUSE I LO- -clasps hands over mouth-

Aikimi: -hits amu's stomach-

Amu -VE HIM!

Aikimi: OKAY BYE! R&R!


	24. From a different Point of View

One-shot

From a different point of view

Aikimi: This is going to be a long one-shot… so be prepared! Enjoy! (Don't own and never will)

* * *

Ikuto's POV

I awoke the next morning… something feeling a bit off. I climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom… was it me? Or did the room get a bit bigger? I shrugged and looked in the mirror… I gasped in horror. "WHAT THE HELL!? I'M A CHICK!" I shouted, yes. My hair was longer and neater; my eyes were larger and looked more innocent, my face was totally female! I looked down hesitant; I pulled down my pants… OH SHIT!! My best buddy wasn't there anymore!! I panicked. I have school today! I guess I'll have to live like a girl until I figure out a cure for this… this… thing! I quickly called the school; I need to make up a fake name. Hm… suddenly Amu snapped in my head, I got to quick thinking of her! Am- nya-- Amaya? Doesn't that mean night rain? Oh well, it'll do for now.

"Name?" the person asked

"Amaya… Tsukiyomi" I said

"Okay, come here in about… an hour" the person said.

"Okay, thank you" I said in my now female voice.

I closed my cell phone… I need some help with this… I looked at my cell phone and dialed Amu's number, should I? She'd just laugh… I sighed. I ended up calling Utau.

"Utau, it's me Ikuto, I need your help" I said

"Ikuto? Why do you sound like a girl?" she asked

"Because… because I somehow turned into a girl! Now get over here!" I shouted

And just then my door busted open to reveal Utau.

"Oh my gosh! You really are a girl!" she cried trying to hug me

"Look, all I need is some girl clothes for today, then I'll find a cure" I said clearly annoyed

She nodded and left for about 30 minutes, she came back with some bags in her hands "Here" she said

I looked through the bag "What the hell?!" I shouted. I stared at the mini skirts, heels, tang tops, panties and bras.

"You're a girl! Girl's wear these things!" she cried shoving me into the bathroom; she threw the bags at me and closed the door.

I sighed and changed. I put on a black pair of skinny jeans, a black bra (lol) --which I didn't like at all-- and a black T-shirt over. I looked through my shoe choices… converses or heels? I quickly grabbed the converses and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror… my hair was still its same color only it was much longer (goes down to his mid-back). I sighed and walked out… and as expected…

"Kya! Ikuto you look so cute!" she shouted

A vein popped up on my head "Let's just get to the school!" I shouted

She nodded and drove me to the school; I got out and tried walking like a girl. I saw some guys whistle, puke!! I'm so kicking their ass when I turn back. I saw my friends and they were winking at me… oh god. Since I wasn't looking where I was going I bumped into someone, I looked over to find… Amu?

"Ouch… hey, I'm sorry, are you okay?" she asked me

I nodded "Yeah"

"Are you new here?" she asked

"Yeah, my name is Amaya…" I said, trailing off as I got to my last name

"Amaya what?" she wondered

"Amaya Tsukiyomi" I said wincing

"Tsukiyomi? Oh, I have a friend with the same last name!" she smiled

Friend? I'm her friend? "Really? What's his or her name?" I asked curious

"I actually have two friends, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau Tsukiyomi" she smiled, is it me or did I see a faint blush as she said my name?

"Oh, I see" I said. "So what's this Ikuto like?" I asked

"A big pervert," she said… figures… "but he's really nice and kind, sometimes I wish he would just be like that more often…" she said.

I inwardly smirked "How does he look?" I asked

Her eyes widened a bit "U-um… w-well… h-he's tall, skinny, u-um…" she stuttered.

I chuckled inwardly "Hot?" I asked

She nodded. WHAT?! SHE THINKS I'M HOT!?

"Oh, I know that Ikuto Tsukiyomi!" I said, a plan forming in my head

"Really?" she gasped

"You must be Amu Hinamori!" I said

She nodded "How do you know?" she asked

"He talks about you a lot" I smiled

She blushed "I bet he told you a bunch of bad things, huh?" she said

"Nope. He said that you were cute, funny, innocent, kind, caring, etc. I think he likes you" I smirked.

She blushed "I-I bet he's just kidding about those things… he would never like me… even if I love him…" she whispered

"Did you just say that you love him?" I asked surprised

"Y-Yeah… don't tell him though!" she pleaded

I smirked "No need," I said bluntly "but let me tell you this, he loves you too" I said smiling

"Y-you think so?" she asked

"I know so" I giggled

Then I felt a sharp pain go through me, I winced and closed my eyes. When the pain went away I heard Amu gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"I-Ikuto!!" she cried

I looked down at myself to find that I was me again! (he's back in his normal clothes xD)

"Y-You w-were A-Amaya?!!" she cried

I nodded and smiled "So you think I'm hot?" I smirked

She blushed but smirked back "So you love me?" she asked

Okay this time, I blushed but faintly "Yes, yes I do" I said confidently

She jumped over to me and hugged me "I love you too!" she giggled

I chuckled and hugged her back "I know that"

"So how was it like wearing girl clothes?" she smirked

"Ugh… don't remind me" I said. I put my arm around her waist and we ditched school. I guess things really are different from a different point of view.

End.

Aikimi: Yep. No plot, no nothing. Personally, I think it was my worst yet. R&R


	25. Green

One-shot

Green

Aikimi: I didn't actually want to write a one-shot… but I have an important notice! **Lynya317 asked me to tell her readers that she is not available to update because her computer is jammed so please forgive her! :D** ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

The day of green. The day where people get drunk, party, have good luck, etc. this day of green is I guess, Su's favorite day. Why? Because she's a clover, and clovers are lucky! Especially on St. Patrick's day! I slip on a green tang top with a four leaf clover on it, some skinny jeans and dark green converses. I don't really like the color green, but it fit's the holiday so I dress in it. I sneaked out of the house and took a walk to the park; why do you ask? Well, I'm looking for a four leaf clover! I begin searching, it's about 6:00 in the morning, and I doubt anyone is up yet.

30 minutes later…

I flopped down onto the grass, uhhg! I can't find one! "This is so tiring" I muttered. I felt something land on my stomach, I looked down and my eyes widened. I sat straight up and picked up the object. "A four leaf clover!" I shouted, amazing! Although, four leaf clovers aren't meant for wishes I decided to make one anyways! I wish… I wish… I wish that HE would kiss me and tell me that he loved me. I smiled and looked at the clover… which was no longer in my hands! "What the hell!?" I shouted. I heard a chuckle, oh god… not THAT chuckle!

"So, little Amu was out here looking for a four leaf clover?" the deep yet husky voice asked

I glared up at Ikuto "So what?" I asked

"Oh no reason, just, shouldn't you be thanking me?" he grinned

"Why would I do that?" I snapped

"Well, because I'm the one who found the four leaf clover. And I'm the one who gave it to you" he smirked

I gaped "You what?!" I shouted. "How long were you looking for one??" I asked

"About 10 minutes" he grinned

"10 minutes?! I was out here for half an hour and couldn't find squat!" I whined

He chuckled and ascended towards me, he leaned down now face level with me "Do I get an award?" he smirked.

I gulped. Our faces were so close… this would be the perfect time for my wish to come true. I was so dazed I didn't realize Ikuto put the four leaf clover up to my face "W-What?" I asked

"Do you know what each leaf represents?" he asked

I shook my head no.

"1 leaf means hope" he said plucking it off. "The second leaf means happiness" he continued, plucking another one off. "The third one means pureness" he said once again plucking another. He looked up at me and grinned "And the fourth one… means love" he smirked. It happened so quickly… first he smirks then his lips are suddenly on mine. He drops the stem of the clover and cups my cheeks. My arms slowly make their way around his neck and pull him down more. When we broke apart I blushed "My wish came true…" I murmured

He smirked "You made a wish on a four leaf clover?"

I blushed and nodded "S-So?" I asked

He shook his head "I just wanted to say, that I do that too… and that my wish also came true" he smiled YES HE SMILED NOT SMIRKED.

I smiled back; Green is now my favorite color.

End.

Aikimi: IDK this just came off the top of my head, because like I said before, I didn't plan to write a one-shot.

Amu: HAPPY ST. PATRICK'S DAY!!

Ikuto: R&R


	26. Fall

One-Shot

Fall

Aikimi: Yeah… um… I'm having some problems with some stuff… so yeah… lol I'm listening to a song called "Fall" by Ina… I don't own! Enjoy!

* * *

The wind blows my puffy white dress; the nice breeze feels good against my hot skin. My feet are killing me; running in heels isn't the greatest idea. And this damn dress is so heavy! It doesn't help that it hugs my body tightly and puffs out like a Cinderella dress. My shoulders are exposed letting my cotton candy pink hair rest on them. My hair that was once nice and tidy is now messy and the veil that once rested over my face is now on the floor. I've run away from my own wedding. I couldn't take the pain of it all. He left me… I had no other choice but to move on… but when it came for me to say the two words that would bond me with the one I didn't love.

"_Do you, Hinamori Amu, take Hotori Tadase as your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked_

_My throat was dry, I opened my mouth to reply but the words 'I do' just wouldn't come out. Everyone gasped and began to whisper, Tadase nudged me and I stood there frozen. "I… I DON'T!" I shouted, I picked up my dress and ran away, multiple people screaming after me. _

So here I stand. At a cliff. Over the rapid streams and waves. I take off my heels, I turn around and take a deep breathe. If you're not here for me to love… then I won't love at all. I slowly fell back; tears began to stream down my face "I loved you… Ikuto, I'll fall… for you" I whispered. My feet slowly left the surface of the cliff, I waited for my body to crash down into the harsh rapids and sharp rocks… but all I felt was a grip on my wrist. I opened my eyes and to my surprise…

"ARE YOU STUPID!?" the voice said, pulling me back over the cliff and back onto land. He pulled me into his chest and hugged me till my bones felt like they were about to crush. "Don't do that. You scared me…" he murmured

My eyes were still wide… how can he be here? I thought he died! "I-Ikuto! H-How…?" I whispered.

"Idiot. You think I'd leave you like that?" he said

Flashback:

_Me and Ikuto walked across the street, our arms locked like we never wanted to let go of each other. We were chatting and laughing, we came back from lunch and he was walking me home. It was the best day of my life! Until that fateful accident…_

_SCREEEEECCHHHH!!!! CRASH!_

_My body was pushed away, my arms were no longer locked with Ikuto's… instead… he was on the ground, blood covering his body. In front of him was a car, a drunk driver. I quickly made my way over to him, I shook his cold body._

"_IKUTO! IKUTO!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!" I cried. I held his head close to my chest "Don't leave me…" I cried. _

End of Flashback.

I put my arms around him and hugged him back. I held him tight, never wanting him to let go of me again. "I'm sorry…" I murmured

"Why'd you even think of it?" he asked

"Because… I love you… and I thought you were gone… I didn't want to bare the pain of unfulfilled love with Tadase." I explained and tears began to fall from my eyes again.

"Amu… I'll never leave you, I love you too" he said

I smiled and looked up at him, he brought his lips down and we shared a warm, romantic kiss.

I'll fall, just to be with you.

End.

Aikimi: yeah… the end doesn't really match but I couldn't think of one… and sorry it's REALLY short...

Ikuto: Phew! Good thing I was there!

Amu: ewww I was about to marry fagagay!?

Aikimi: -sweat drop-

Ikuto: Eww!

Aikimi: you guys are so childish…

Ikuto: Says you!

Amu: R&R!


	27. PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVICE!

PLEASE GIVE ME SOME ADVICE!

Aikimi: For those who are reading this, I have to tell you that this is NOT a one-shot. I'm sorry, but I need some advice…

Ikuto: Tell us the problem

Aikimi: Okay. So, this morning around 8:30 or so, I texted my… bf… lol. And he hasn't texted me back since. Right now, on my clock, it's 6 o'clock, which means he hasn't replied in 9 and a half hours. But it's not like he couldn't talk to me on something else… I mean he was on face book (I don't own face book) and yeah. The last thing I texted was (not in exact words) "So what are you doing?" and still… nothing. I'm so confused… I don't know what to do! I don't want to jump to conclusions… but as each hour passed I'm getting more eager. I don't want to sound clingy… we've only started on the 14th… I'm really confused. Please! Help me! Send in what you think I should do… I know I'm sounding kinda immature but… it's not 2 hours! It's almost 10 freakin hours!

Amu: Wow… if Ik- my boyfriend did that -not that I have one- to me then I'd be pretty pissed.

Ikuto: -smirk- you were going to say my name

Amu: Can we please just help Aikimi-Chan?! Sheesh. She doesn't want to break up with him, but she thinks that he doesn't have much interest in her.

Aikimi: -nods- I mean, at first we were joking around about 'loving each other' then one day he asked if it was real. And later we decided to make it real… -sigh-

Ikuto: Wow, you're in a stump

Aikimi: No duh!

Amu: PLEASE HELP AIKIMI-CHAN! SHE IS SO SAD RIGHT NOW!!

Ikuto: didn't she think of "I might stop writing FF's for a while"?

Aikimi: -backs away slowly-

Amu: WHAT?!

Readers: WHAT?! -chases-

Aikimi: PLEASE HELP ME! I JUST NEED SOME ADVICE! DON'T SUGAR COAT WORDS! GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!


	28. Hate Me

One-Shot

Hate Me.

Aikimi: Yes, I haven't updated in a while, I'm sorry, me and him broke up (again) he broke my heart twice, blada blada, enjoy! I don't own. (italics are thoughts)

* * *

I heard them talking… the only way to protect her… and her family…

I opened the door and stepped out, my hands shoved in my pockets.

"T-Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" Tadase asked

"I-Ikuto!" Amu shouted

_I'm sorry Amu…_

"Yo, kiddy king" I said casually

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked stunned

"I've been staying in her room" I said forcing a smirk

_I'm so sorry…_

"N-No! Wait! There's a reason!" Amu shouted frantically

"How long?" he asked, his eyes sad

"This whole time," I said "Even for your little confession, 'Is it okay if I love you?' was it?" I smirked

_I know this is hurting you… I can see it in your eyes…_

"Wai-!" Amu started

"Amu-Chan," Tadase interrupted "you knew?" he asked

Amu had a fist to her heart, her eyes sad…

_I never wanted to hurt you…_

Tadase turned around and began walking down the stairs again

"Wait! Tadase-kun!" Amu shouted

He turned around, an embarrassed blush on his face and his eyes miserable. She stared… into his hurt eyes… her fist tightened. Tadase quickly went down the stairs and exited the house.

_Hate me. HATE ME!_

She slowly turned around to me, she was shivering. "I HATE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! JUST! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she shouted running down the stairs.

_Yes… hate me… even though I really don't want you to… it's the only way that I can keep you safe…_

"I'm sorry…" I murmured, barely audible

_It'll be best if this black cat of misfortune disappears and isn't missed… or loved… even though it loves. I love you… Amu._

End.

Aikimi: Ehh… worst so far I think…

Ikuto: she stayed up till mid-night watching episode 77!

Amu: Shame! R&R!!


	29. Don't Let Me Go

One-Shot

Don't let me go

Aikimi: I don't own! Enjoy!

* * *

Halloween Day(yeah I know, Halloween?!)

Amu's POV

"It's finally Halloween! Which means the Seiyo Academy costume party!" Amu squealed

"Don't forget it's also the high school Amu-Chan" Miki stated

Ran and Suu giggled

"What's so funny?" Amu asked curiously

"Nothing! We're just excited!" Ran and Suu smiled

"So what are you going to go as Amu-Chan?" Miki asked, currently sketching some costume ideas

"I'm not sure! I was so excited I forgot to decide my costume!" Amu panicked

"Athlete!" Ran suggested

"A Chef!" Suu suggested

"Artist!" Miki said

"You guys!" Amu shouted

"Sorry" they murmured

"How about… a vampire…princess?" Amu thought aloud

"Yeah!" Ran and Suu shouted

"I'll get started on the design!" Miki said

"Thanks Miki!"

5 minutes later…

"I'm finished!" Miki exclaimed happily

"Great! Let's see it!" Amu smiled

"Okay! Drew! Draw! Drawn!" Miki said, waving her paintbrush

Amu was now dressed in a tight silky black dress that ended at her mid-thigh and hugged her body. The dress was strapless and exposed the middle of her chest down to her belly button (You know the anime Princess Tutu? It's the top of Princess Kraehe's dress). She had black high heels on with straps wrapping around her ankles, she had a black pedicure and manicure. Her eyes had black eyeliner and brought out her honey golden eyes more. Her lips were bright red and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She had a silky ribbon wrapped around her neck and a black cross dangling from it like a choker.

"M-Miki! W-Why's this o-outfit so e-exposing!?" Amu shrieked

"Well would you look at the time! It's time to go Amu-Chan! I guess you'll just have to deal with it!" Miki shouted pushing Amu towards the door. Meanwhile, Ran and Suu were giggling… what were they up to? (Aikimi: -smirk-)

At the dance…

Normal POV

The auditorium, hallways, classrooms, and the gym were filled with people dancing, chatting and having fun. The lights were off and there were strobe lights and such. Everyone was pumping with energy! Their costumes were amazing as well! Some were dressed as princesses, princes', some even tried to copy Amu! As Amu made her way through the crowd people awed at her costume.

"Oh my gosh! Amu-Sempai's costume totally fits her! Cool and Spicy!!" Girls and guys squealed. Some guys offered to dance with her but she declined. Soon enough she found the guardians.

Kukai was dressed in a black tuxedo and a mask covering his eyes. Rima was dressed in a clown costume… figures. Nagihiko was dressed in a beanie hat, fingerless gloves, baggy jeans, and a simple T shirt. Tadase was dressed in an ivory tuxedo with a crown on his head and a staff… a prince. Yaya was dressed as a cute bunny rabbit, her original bows in her hair as well. As Amu made her way over to the guardians all the guys gaped and their eyes widened. Yaya covered her eyes and Rima smirked.

"Y-You look b-beautiful H-Hinamori-san!" Tadase blushed

"Thanks Tadase-kun" Amu said, she'd gotten over her crush for him a while ago.

"Yo! Hinamori! Looking hot!" Kukai said, wrapping a brotherly arm around her shoulders and giving her a thumbs up.

Amu blushed "Thanks Kukai!"

"You look great Amu-Chan" Nagihiko said, making sure he stayed close to Rima (yes they're dating).

"Amu!" Rima smiled

"Hi Rima!" Amu said giving her a hug

"Amu-Chi!!" Yaya nagged

Amu sweat dropped "Yes Yaya?"

"What's with the outfit?!" Yaya cried

Amu sweat dropped again "Ask Miki…"

"Let's Dance!" Kukai shouted, grabbing Amu's arm who grabbed Rima's arm, who grabbed Nagi's arm, who grabbed Tadase's arm, who grabbed Yaya's arm over to the dance floor. (phew!)

Meanwhile…

A mysterious shadow lurked through the school… dressed in black, half of its face covered, and its goal? Who knows? It lurked through the rooms of the school, feeling determined to find its goal. It got frustrated every time he couldn't find what he was looking for. As he lurked in his mysterious ways many girls spotted it and squealed. The shadow simply continued towards its goal. As it lurked silently and unheard it finally found its goal. But something was off… something was disturbing about its goal… something… unwanted. The shadow came out of the darkness, letting the lights expose him. Half of his face exposed, hiding his right eye, his mid-night blue hair messy like he liked it. He made his way towards his goal that was disturbed… what was his goal? Hinamori Amu. What was disturbing about her? 1. Her exposing outfit 2. 3 guys around her 3. Tadase dancing with her, touching her, holding her. That was the thing that mostly disturbed this shadow. As Amu pulled away from Tadase, the shadow wrapped his muscular arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head.

She gasped "I-Ikuto?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him

Ikuto tightened his grip around Amu "Mine." he growled. He picked her up and mysteriously left unseen and unheard.

"Where'd he go!?" Everyone wondered

In one of the classrooms…

Door? Locked. Windows? Locked. Amu had no way out, every escape route was locked. She sat on top of the teacher's desk (no one's in there). In front of her, sits Ikuto. He sits on top of one of the desks and is staring intently at her. She bit her lip.

"U-um… I-Ikuto?" Amu stuttered

Ikuto just stared at her

She sighed and unstrapped her shoes, letting them fall to the ground, her feet were killing her! She laid down on the desk (it's a long desk) and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they met his. His arms were on either side of her head, knees on either side of her hips. He stared down into her eyes. She gulped, he was above her… he was so close. Amu slowly brought her hands up and removed his mask, revealing the other half of his face. She gasped, he had bruises and cuts on the hidden side of his face. She gently touched the wounded flesh, causing him to flinch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a hug.

"Ikuto… what happened?" she asked sadly

"Amu…" he murmured, the feeling of her warmth soothed him

"Tell me…" she whispered

He refused; she didn't need to know…

She let go and gently pushed him up. She caressed his face and gently kissed his wounded cheek. She slid out from under him and put her shoes back on. She made her way over to Ikuto and held his hand

"Ik---"

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase interrupted. He was chara changed with Kiseki and he had his staff pointed at Ikuto. "Let go of her! If you don't, I'll have to hurt you" Tadase said angrily

Amu now had her arms wrapped around Ikuto's neck, his face resting on her chest (not like that xD) she held him protectively in her arms. "Go away Tadase" She gritted through clenched teeth. Ikuto's arms slowly made their way around Amu's waist, they locked tightly but gently. She turned to Tadase once more. "Go. Away."

"But Hinamori-San! He's the enemy!" Tadase growled

"WELL HE ISN'T TO ME!" Amu shouted viciously "I'll tell you again. Go. Away." she growled

Tadase angrily left the room and closed the door behind him.

Amu unwound her arms from Ikuto's neck tried to pull away when she felt a tug around her waist. Then she remembered that his arms were securely locked around her waist. "Ikuto, he's gone now, you can let go" Amu said

"I don't want to" he said burying his face in the crook of her neck

"Ikuto!" Amu whined

"Mine" he growled viciously

Amu was taken back "I-Ikuto! L-let go!" she struggled

"No… NO!" he shouted, his head snapped up and his lips pressed against hers

Amu's eyes were wide, what was wrong? Why was he acting like this? Why is he kissing me!? Were thoughts that ran through her mind. She gently pushed him away and stared into his eyes. "Ikuto! What's wrong? Tell me!" she pleaded

Ikuto stared at her dazed… "Easter" he said

"Easter? What about Easter??" Amu asked

"They… they were coming for you… I… I had to stop them. I went after them… they were going to hurt you Amu… they were going to make you go away… They beat me up but I couldn't let them get away. I killed them… so they couldn't hurt you… I wouldn't let them… SO DON'T TELL ME TO LET GO!" he cried hugging her tighter and burying his face in the crook of her neck once more.

Amu stood there dumbfounded… he'd done that… just for her? She wrapped her arms around him again, only tighter and more loving. "Thank you Ikuto…" she murmured "Hold me tighter…" she whispered. He complied and hugged her tighter. "Don't let me go…" she whispered. She hugged him tighter and kissed the top of his head.

End.

Aikimi: Yeah… it went in different directions o.o so… yeah… it didn't really follow the story title kinda thing… so yeah…

Ikuto: hehe Mine!

Amu: AH!! Let go!!

Ikuto: you told me not to let go! So I'm not! -smirk-


	30. Who Needs a Bunny?

One-Shot

Who needs a bunny?

Aikimi: I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

Little kids ran around the park, looking through bushes, under benches, in trees, etc. what were they doing? Looking for Easter eggs of course! Today was the Seiyo elementary, middle, and high school egg hunt. Amu watched as the little kids giggled and ran around searching for eggs, she sighed and continued walking, not really looking for eggs. She would once in a while spot an egg and pick it up, placing it in a basket that everyone received. However, when she saw an egg, but a child who didn't have that many eggs, she would walk over to them and point to the egg so they could place it in their own basket.

"I haven't got any…" she heard a little girl whisper

Amu frowned, she looked around and spotted 2 eggs, she walked over to the little girl. "Hey there, you see that bush? Well, there are 2 eggs! Go ahead!" she said, giving the little girl a warm smile.

The girl's frown turned into giant smile, she nodded and skipped over to the eggs, picking them up and placing it into her basket. "Thank you!" she cried

"You're welcome!" Amu smiled

"That was nice of you to do" a voice whispered into her ear

She squeaked and turned around, finding someone hanging upside down from a tree… Ikuto. "Ikuto?" Amu asked

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Looking for eggs of course" he said sarcastically

Amu rolled her eyes "she had no eggs, I wanted to help out so I told her that there were 2 eggs over there, so what?" she explained

Ikuto shrugged and suddenly appeared next to Amu, causing her to squeak. He chuckled and walked 2 feet towards a bench; he bent down and picked up an egg under the bench. He walked over to Amu and placed it in her basket.

She raised an eyebrow "why are you placing it in MY basket?" she asked

He shrugged "I found it, I don't collect them, and so I'm giving it to you"

Amu rolled her eyes once more; she picked up the egg and walked over to a child who had very few eggs. "Here you go little boy" she smiled

His eyes widened and he had a wide smile "Arigato!" he beamed as Amu put the egg in his basket. Amu smiled and patted his head. Ikuto watched…

Amu noticed him staring "Ikuto? Is there something wrong?" she asked, concerned.

He shook his head "It's nothing"

Amu nodded and continued looking around, chatting with Ikuto once in a while.

Bzz… Bzz…

Amu took out her cell phone, a text message. She opened it and it read:

_Hinamori-san, we are going to gather the children now, please make your way towards the stage_

_- Tadase_

Amu sighed and closed her phone, she placed it back in her pocket and made her way towards the stage, Ikuto following. Amu noticed Ikuto following her "Ikuto? Why are you following me?" she asked

"Because I want to" he said bluntly

She said no more. When she reached the stage there were tons of kids with baskets in their hands. She walked backstage and sat down in a chair, there was going to be a show for the kids then the guardians would talk. Ikuto took a seat next to her.

"You know," he started "you're really nice and caring…" he said, a tint of pink on his cheeks

Amu blushed "Thanks"

"Maybe that's why," Ikuto took a deep breathe "maybe that's why I love you so much"

Amu's eyes widened "W-what?"

"I love you. Always have and always will" Ikuto said, now a bit more confident

…

…

…

…

"I… I love you too…" she smiled

Ikuto's eyes widened this time. He hadn't expected her to reply to his feelings! Especially accept them! He turned to her; she had a deep blush on her face, but a faint smile. He cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss, full on the lips. Just then, the curtains opened to reveal Amu and Ikuto kissing…

"OH MY GOSH!" people shouted

"Eww!!" the little kids squealed

"H-HINAMORI-SAN! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase shouted

Ikuto and Amu broke their kiss and looked out to the stage, staring at all of the people, especially the person dressed up as the Easter bunny.

"Today is the day for a bunny, not a cat! You thieving feline!" Tadase shouted towards Ikuto

"Who needs a bunny, when you got Ikuto?" Amu asked, a smirk smug on her face

Ikuto smirked "I love you SO much"

End.

Aikimi: Ending was crappy

Amu: o.o I would NEVER say that!

Ikuto: yes you would -smirk-

Aikimi: R&R! AND HAPPY EARLY EASTER! XD


	31. Eat You Up

One-Shot

Eat You Up

Aikimi: You guys probably remember this song from Motor Babe right? Well here's a One-shot! And did you guys see Episode 78? It was so BORING! Anyways, I don't own, Enjoy!

* * *

Ah, a Saturday! Amu was taking a walk through the park, wearing light blue jeans tight against her legs, a baby blue tank top and a blue and white striped sweater that was only zipped to her belly button. The sleeves covered her hands; the hood was placed neatly over her pink hair which stayed close to her face. She had on black and white Converses, moving to the rhythm of the music coming from her ipod.

"I'll eat you up, your love, your loveeee" she sang, smiling and dancing the very few movements she knew.

She looked around, no one was in the park, so she decided to practice the dance (A/N: I'm writing this one-shot because I'm also learning the dance and I was wearing that outfit and I thought it looked good with the dance xD). She restarted the song and put her ipod on lock while placing it in her pocket. As the song started she took a deep breathe. She began to take steps forward matching the beat. (Italics = words to the song, Eat you up by BoA i don't own!)

_When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it use to be_

She hit the moves just right.

_Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history_

Now, this part contained a lot of body movement, she hit the moves hard but sexy and smoothly, twisting her hips to the dance [[not like twisting twisting, just like moving it to one side…]].

_The way I feel inside is just too hard so understand; you feed my appetite in ways I can't explain_

She shimmied her shoulders while stepping back, taking a small jump and facing her right now. She pointed to her left [[so if she's facing sideways, her left]], she opened her palm and made robotic movements, then closed her hand into a fist.

"_I'll eat you up, your love, your loveee; I'll eat you up, your love, your loveee"_

She sang the words as she continued to dance, but she got no further… because…

"I'll eat YOU up," a voice whispered seductively into her ear "if you wear things like this" the voice finished, wrapping strong muscular arms around her waist. She gasped.

"Ikuto! Help!!" she cried unaware of what she shouted [no she doesn't know that it's Ikuto]

However, this 'voice' who happened to be Ikuto, stared wide eyed. HE was the one SHE cried for when SHE was in trouble?? SHE cried out for help to HIM? As she turned around to see who it was he automatically regained composure. He smirked.

"So you call out to ME when you're in trouble? I'm touched" he smirked

She gasped "N-No! I-I was… calling out to another person I know!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow "You know another Ikuto?"

Amu hesitated "Y-Yes"

He smirked, lowering his lips to her ear "Is he as sexy as me?"

Amu gawked "P-Please!" she stuttered

"Does he… bite your ear like me?" he asked taking a nip at her ear

She shrieked "PERVERT!!!"

He chuckled "Does he… hold you tight in his arms… like me?" he asked, tightening his grip on her waist

She blushed but said nothing

He smirked "Does he love you… like me?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek

Amu gasped "W-What?" she asked, staring out into nothing…

His lips were now planted on the crook of her neck, brushing his lips across her soft skin. "Well then, I guess, that Ikuto is better then me" he said, removing his arms from her waist, and his lips from her neck. He shoved his hands in his pocket and turned around to walk away. He was getting jealous of himself!? Was that even possible!? He knew that she really didn't know another Ikuto, but still, he was getting jealous! "Well, go cry out for this other Ikuto" he gritted through clenched teeth.

"W-Wait!" she shouted

He stopped, but didn't turn around.

"There is no other Ikuto," she said, taking slow, cautious steps towards him "no one can, be as sexy as you," she said, getting closer "no one can, bite my ear like you," she said "no one, holds me tight in their arms like you," she said, now behind him, she put her arms around him in a hug "and no one loves me, like you" she smiled. "And I hope that no one can love you, as much as I do."

He turned around, staring longingly at her… the way her golden eyes shimmered, the way her lips would always be turned up in a smile… a cute smile. He smiled back. She hugged him once more, feeling his warmth; he put his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Now," he smirked "about eating me up…" he smirked wider as dirty thoughts raced through his mind

"PERVERT!!!!" she shouted, getting what he meant. She released her arms from around him and struggled to get out of his grasp, only to be held closer to his chest.

"I think I'll start" he smirked, taking a nibble at her ear.

"EEK!" she gasped

End.

Aikimi: LOL yeah, it didn't really follow the 'eat you up' thing too much, I was gonna change the name to "Jealous of himself" or something… hoped you enjoyed it! R&R!


	32. I Left For You

One-Shot

I Left For You

Aikimi: hey guys! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying my new story! I don't own, Enjoy!

* * *

The rain pattered against her balcony window ever so lightly. She sighed, it was Saturday and it was raining? It was hot in her room, although it was summer and it was raining, it was still hot. She decided to step out into the afternoon drizzle, she stepped out and rested her arms on the balcony ledge. The rain droplets hit her face, cooling her down a bit; her hair was getting drenched, her white night gown becoming see-through. She was 17 now, but why did it seem like she was 13 again? Boring weekends with no one to spend it with? All of her friends had boyfriends now… Rima and Nagi, Kukai and Utau, Yaya and Kairi. But she was still deciding between Tadase… and HIM. How long would this last? How long… would they wait for her answer? Would they get tired and just give up on her? Or would they wait? She stared into the misty sky…

"Do they even love me?" she whispered, tears now falling from her honey golden eyes

Apparently, he was tired of waiting, she guessed. He had left… he had left to America to pursue his dream as a professional violinist 3 years ago. This meant that only Tadase was left… why did HE not wait? Was he too tired? Did he not feel the same way anymore? She was sobbing now, salty tears mixing in with the fresh rain. He wasn't here to wipe away her tears, he wasn't here to hold her like he used to, he wasn't here… for her to love.

"I LOVED YOU!" she shouted from her balcony, not caring who heard or who didn't; she just cried. She collapsed onto the floor; she held her knees close to her chest and cried onto her legs. She felt something drape over her shoulders, she looked up, but before she could see what or who it was, she blacked out.

Ikuto's POV

Baka! Why was she out here in the rain?! Especially wearing her night gown! I carefully picked her up in my arms and walked inside her room, placing her onto her bed. I brushed some hair away from her face… she was more beautiful now. 3 years… 3 years away from her, away from seeing her growing up. I recently got back, this was my first stop, and I wanted to see her, but not like this. Her hair was slightly longer, her face was more matured and her body was more developed. I missed her… I left… for her. She might not believe me, but it's true.

"Amu…" I murmured, her name feeling so sweet in my mouth. I'd say her name every night before I went to sleep, keeping a mental picture of how she looked when I last saw her. I'd dream about her every night [stalker much?], hoping that she waited for me.

She stirred, and her eyes opened, revealing those beautiful honey golden orbs that I haven't seen in 3 long years. She stared.

"Ikuto…" she whispered, her voice more angelic then I remember

"I'm back" I smiled

She sat up and wrapped her arms around me "You're back…" she cried softly

I wrapped my arms around her waist; I missed this feeling of her in my arms… "How have you been?" I asked

She looked up at me, anger in her eyes "What do you think!? You've been gone for 3 years!!" she shouted, tears building up

I sighed "I know, and I'm sorry. Just let me explain," I said, she nodded giving me the go ahead "okay, well, you might not believe me, but I left for you" I said

She just stared

"You seemed so confused with your feelings… especially because of me. I didn't want you to be confused anymore… you were getting hurt because of it. I couldn't stand seeing you like that… so I left. Knowing that with me out of the way, you and Tadase would be happy together. By the way, how are you two do---" I said before she cut me off…

"We're not going out." she stated bluntly

I stared… "So I left… for you two not to be together?" I asked, obviously angry. I mean, I left for 3 years just to get them together and they're not even dating!?

She shook her head no "I thought you got tired of waiting for me… so you left" she murmured

I took her hand "You think that I would be tired of waiting for you?" I asked "Amu, I'll wait an eternity if I had to!" I stared assuring into her eyes "It would be painful, but if I would be able to be with you, it'd be worth it" I smiled

She cried and lunged forward to hug me-- or so I thought. Instead, she kissed me. What did I do? KISS BACK DUH! Her lips were soft and more then I ever expected. We parted, staring longingly into each other's eyes

"I love you" she smiled

"I love you more" I challenged

She pouted "Nuh uh!" she stuck her tongue out

"Yeah huh!" I smirked

"Well you're a butt face!" she shouted, jumping up and starting to run

"What?!" I shouted, I began chasing her around her apartment [yes she lives on her own now].

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she shouted playfully, running around

"Come here!" I shouted, man! She's fast!

Amu's POV

I ran and ran until I decided to hide somewhere, I looked around… under the bed! I ran back to my room and quietly hid under my bed, making sure I stayed quiet. He's been gone for 3 years… and he still loves me! I squealed inwardly

"Hmm I wonder where Amu could be!" he shouted, I heard him walking into the room!

"Could she be… in the closet?!" he shouted, opening the closet door to reveal nothing but clothes

"The bathroom?" he said, opening the bathroom door to find nothing but bathroom stuff [XD]

He took a seat on the bed, "Hm…" he smirked

Normal POV

His movements were quick, he took a look under the bed to find an Amu lying on her back, eyes wide and slightly scared.

"Got you" he smirked

She quickly squirmed out from under the bed and made a run for the door, only for it to be quickly shut. He smirked at her… there was no way out.

"Now, don't play hard to get" he smirked wider

"U-uh…" she quickly looked around for a place to escape

He pounced.

They were now on the bed, he was pinning her down, lust fully in his eyes. "I've waited 3 years Amu… and I'm not going to let it go to waste" he said, needing and wanting in his voice

"Ikuto…" she murmured

"Amu…" he whispered

SKIPPING THE M SCENE [sorry, not up for it today]

She panted "If I get pregnant, I'm killing you"

He smirked "If you get pregnant, I'll be the happiest man on earth"

"Why?" she asked

"Because then we can start our own family" he smiled

She hit him on the shoulder "I love you"

"I love you too… even during those 3 painful years without you" he smiled, kissing her cheek

End.

Aikimi: That was crap. R&R**!**


	33. A Boy and a Girl

One-Shot

A Boy and a Girl

Aikimi: I was having writers block for one shots and I was lazy for No One Walks at Midnight, but here! Don't own, enjoy! [Italics are the poem]

* * *

_A Boy and a girl_

_The best of friends_

Ikuto and Amu were the best of friends

_From elementary to high school_

_From beginning to end_

Ikuto and Amu went to the same elementary school and high school and became friends. From the beginning to end.

_Through all those years_

_Their friendship grew_

Through the school years, their friendship grew and grew

_They both felt the same_

_But neither knew_

They both had these feelings, but neither of them knew

_Each waking moment_

_Since the day they met_

_They both loved each other _

_Sunrise to sunset_

Every moment with each other, ever since they met, they both loved each other, from the sunrise to the sunset.

_He was all she had_

_In her terrible life_

_He was the one_

_Who kept her knife_

He only had her, in her so called "Terrible" life, and he was the one, who would keep her from the knife.

_She was his angel_

_She made him smile_

_Though life threw him curves_

_She made it all worth while_

She was like an angel to him, she made him smile. However, life threw him curves but she made it all worth while.

_Then one day_

_Things went wrong_

_The next few weeks_

_Were like a very sad song_

But one day, things just went wrong… and the next few weeks were just a very sad song…

_He made her jealous on purpose he tried_

_When the girl asked "Do you love her?"_

_On purpose he lied_

What did he do? He made her jealous on purpose. When Lulu asked "Do you love her?" he lied on purpose…

_He played with jealousy_

_Like it was a game_

_Little did he know_

_Those things will never be the same_

He played with jealousy, like some sort of game! But he didn't know, that things wouldn't ever be the same…

_His plan was working_

_He had no clue_

_How wrong things would go_

_The damage he would do_

His plan was working. But he had no clue how things would go wrong and all the damage he would do.

_One night she broke down_

_Feeling very alone_

_Just her and the blade_

_No one else at home_

Amu broke down, she felt so alone. Herself and her blade, only inches apart, with no one else at home…

_She dialed his number_

_He answered "Hello?"_

_She told him she loved him_

_And hung up the phone_

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number "Hello?" he answered "I love you" she said and quickly hung up the phone.

_He raced to her house_

_Just a minute too late_

_Found her lying in blood_

_Her heart had no rate_

Ikuto raced to her house, but he was a minute too late. He found her lying in blood, and her heart had no rate.

_Beside her was a note_

_In it her confession_

_Her love for this boy_

_Her only obsession_

Next to her, there was a note, he read it… the contents were her confession to him, her love to him, her only obsession.

_As he read the note_

_He knelt down and cried_

_He took the blade_

_That night they both died_

He read the note… and he knelt down and for once cried. What had he done!? He took the blade. That night… they both died.

_She was found in his arms_

_Both of them dead_

_Under her note_

_His handwriting said_

Amu was found in his arms, with both of them dead. And under her note, in his handwriting it said…

_"I love her so,_

_She never knew,_

_All this time_

_I loved her too"_

She loved me, but I never knew… and all this time… I loved her too…

End.

Aikimi: yeah there wasn't any plot, and I'm sorry! I just rushed it so you guys knew I was still alive :D do I dare say this? R&R?


	34. For Your Happiness

One-Shot

For your happiness

Eien: OKAY! IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T GET THE MESSAGE! I'VE CHANGED MY NAME TO EIEN KURAI! NO LONGER AIKIMI AIKA! I CAN STILL BE CALLED HARMONY THOUGH! :D, I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

She giggled.

Only he, can make her giggle and smile the way she does… only him. They're in the park together, eating ice cream… only him. Even though I love her so much… she would never love me back. I could never give her the happiness she deserves, the love, the care… but he can. I jump down from the tree I'm sitting in and walk over to them.

"Yo, Kiddy King" I said, putting on a fake smirk

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" he shouts, and points an accusing finger at me… doesn't he ever get tired of that?

"I-Ikuto?" Amu stutters out

"Kiddy King, we need to talk. It's important." I said with a serious tone and serious eyes

He hesitates but nods "I'll be right back Amu-Chan" flashing a smile at her, she blushes and nods. When did he start calling her Amu-Chan? Me and kiddy king walk over somewhere private.

"What is it Tsukiyomi?" he asked, irritated

I glance at Amu "Tadase," his eyes widen, I haven't used his last name in a very long time… "I'm leaving… so I want you to watch out for Amu… and give her something for me…" I stare seriously into his eyes

"Y-You're… leaving?" he asked, surprised

I nodded

"W-What do you want me to give her?" he asked

I glanced back at Amu, then at Tadase… "Everything…"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Give her everything she wants and deserves. Everything… that I can't possibly give her. Happiness, Care, Love, don't leave her side…"

"Are you… giving her to me?" he asked stunned

I nodded "She deserves you… you can give her all of those things that I can't…"

"When are you leaving?"

"Today." I said turning around to leave "Tell her, I said goodbye… and that… I've always loved her" I said as I began to walk away, hands shoved in my pockets.

I hear him running over to Amu… Goodbye Amu… this is for your happiness.

I hear crying… shouting… pleading… I hear my name…

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear someone cry, but not just anyone… Amu.

I stop. Her cries only get louder, I can't stand hearing her cry like this! I begin to run away, away from her cries.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Tadase shouts, hes chasing after me.

"I told you to never leave her side" I said bluntly

"How can I possibly when she's crying for you?! I'm trying to give her everything she wants! BUT IT KEEPS RUNNING AWAY!" he shouts in anger.

I stop.

"Onii-san… you're her everything. You're everything she wants. So why are you running away? Is it because you find it hard to believe that she could ever love you? Well if that's the case, then you're wrong. Once I told her… she broke down crying…" he whispered

Flashback

Tadase's POV

I ran back over to Amu-Chan to tell her the news…

"What did you two talk about?" she asked

"Amu-Chan. Ikuto is leaving… and I have a feeling hes not coming back… he told me to tell you goodbye… and that, that he has always loved you…" I told her, sorrowfully.

Her eyes were pained and tears began to form, she fell to her knees and began to cry, hugging her knees to her chest. "IKUTO!!!!!!!!" she cried out. It tugged at my heart seeing her like this. "I love you too… don't leave…" I heard her mutter into her knees. My eyes widened

"_Give her everything she wants and deserves" _

His words lingered in my mind… she didn't want him to leave. I balled my hands into fists, if she wants him… then I must give her what she wants. I began to chase after him.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I shouted, chasing after him

"I told you to never leave her side" he said bluntly

"How can I possibly when she's crying for you?! I'm trying to give her everything she wants! BUT IT KEEPS RUNNING AWAY!" I shouted, eager for him to stop, eager to hear her stop crying.

He stops.

I do too. "Onii-san… you're her everything. You're everything she wants. So why are you running away? Is it because you find it hard to believe that she could ever love you? Well if that's the case, then you're wrong. Once I told her… she broke down crying…" I whispered.

"She deserves better then me" he mutters

"Even if that was the case!… she wants you." I told him "You told me to give her what she wants and deserves… so here I am trying to get it for her. Don't make this harder then it already is."

"Tadase," he said turning around to face me "why does she want me?" he asked

"I don't know, but she wants you. So give it to her, go to her… love her… do everything you can Onii-san" I whispered

He shook his head "I can't do that"

"Why not!?" I shouted frustrated

"BECAUSE I'M DYING!" he shouted, and just as he did… Amu arrived. She stood there… eyes as wide as could be, hand in a fist held to her heart, and more tears. Me and Ikuto stared at Amu with pained eyes.

"Y-you're what?" she asked softly

"I'm dying Amu…" he said looking away

"No… NO! NO! YOU CAN'T BE DYING!" she cried

"Onii-san! Is this true!?" I shouted

He continued to avoid eye contact, until Amu ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ikuto… don't leave me…" she cried

He looked at me with the most pain I've ever seen in anyone's eyes. Anyone would look the same… the love of your life hugging you… when you're dying. "Onii-san… what can I do?" I asked

"You can take care of Amu for me… give her everything that I couldn't" he said, softly removing Amu from him.

"Ikuto you can't leave me! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE FOR ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!!" she cried "DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU TOO!? ALL I WANT IS YOUR LOVE BACK!!" she cried harder…

"Amu… I do love you… but I don't know how long I'm going to last… that's why it's better for you to love someone else then to love me and feel broken when I'm gone…" he muttered

"DON'T SAY THAT!" she shouted, her sobs began to get calmer "Please…" she cried

"Amu, this is for you. For your happiness… I don't want to bring you sorrow." he frowned

"You're only bringing her sorrow by this Onii-san…" I reminded him

He shot me a glare "I'm only telling the truth. Just love her Onii-san!" I shouted. "Look how badly you're hurting her now!" he said, gesturing to Amu, who was sitting on the floor, crying to her knees.

"I know! But if I love her, she's only going to get worse!"

"WELL JUST MAKE HER HAPPY FOR NOW!" I shrieked, I was so tired of this!

"YOU WANT ME TO MAKE HER HAPPY?! I'LL MAKE HER HAPPY THEN!" he shouted, he leaned down and kissed Amu so passionately.

Ikuto's POV

"YOU WANTME TO MAKE HER HAPPY?! I'LL MAKE HER HAPPY THEN!" I shouted, I leaned down and kissed Amu with so much passion it could almost compare to my love for her, which was A LOT. Her tears stopped, and she leaned into the kiss. "For your happiness…" I whispered, before my heart stopped. And I was gone.

Amu's POV

His voice was weak, I shook him "IKUTO!? IKUTO!!" I shouted, I felt his pulse and heartbeat… nothing…

"TADASE! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I shrieked, he quickly complied

I held Ikuto's body close to me "Don't you dare leave me baka!" I whispered harshly to him. I began to rock his body back and forth in my arms… don't leave me. You are my happiness.

End.

Eien: uhhh… that wasn't how I thought it would end…

Ikuto: YOU KILLED ME?!

Amu: W-What!?

Eien: LIKE I SAID! I DIDN'T PLAN FOR THAT! WELL… I DON'T REALLY PLAN MY CHAPTERS!

Ikuto: R&R!!!!!


	35. Teddy Bears

One-Shot

Teddy Bears

Eien: You guys were pissed at me for making Ikuto die… lol and like I said! I don't usually plan my story chapters! Boy, you guys are gonna hate me more after this chapter… lol Okay, this One-shot is from a story on you tube so… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (Note, almost all of these actions are Flashbacks)

* * *

Amu's POV

I had a boyfriend who grew up with me… his name was Ikuto. I've always thought of him as a friend, until last year when we went to a trip from a club. We were sitting at the bar, talking. He had a breathtaking smile on his face… and it was then that I realized that I fell in love with him. We walked out of the club, but before the trip was over… I confessed.

Flashback

"Ikuto…" I stopped

"Yeah," he walked over to me "What's wrong?" he asked

"I can't hold it in much longer… I just want to tell you that…I… I love you" I blushed embarrassed. I took a sneak glance at him, his eyes were wide, but then they closed, he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me with an "I do too" to top it off. And I kissed back.

End of Flashback

Soon, we became a pair of lovers, but it turned out we loved each other in different ways. I ALWAYS concentrated on ONLY him… but to him… I was just another girl. There were always girls by his side… but to me he was the only one, but I guess I'm just another girl.

One day…

Beginning of a whole bunch of Flashbacks

I spotted him at the park; I walked up to him and turned him around to face me

"Oh hey Amu" he said

"Hey Ikuto, wanna go to the movies later?" I asked

He looked away "I can't"

I felt hurt and disappointment grabbing at my heart

I decided to get some courage and ask "Why?" "Need to study at home?" I asked

"I'm going to meet a friend" he said bluntly

End of Flashback

He was always like that… he would meet girl's right in front of me like it was nothing. To him, I was just a girlfriend. I noticed that the word "love" only came out of my mouth… never his. Ever since I knew him I never heard him say "I love you" once. As time went on, there were no anniversaries and still no "I love you" 's. 100 days… 200 days… Everyday before we would say goodbye he would just hand me a teddy bear everyday without fail.

"Here… bye, see you tomorrow" he would say, handing the doll to me.

I'd take it… and he'd just walk off. I don't know why he gave me these dolls… until one day.

We were about to say our goodbyes… "Umm Ikuto… I" I said

"What. Don't drag just say" he said, to me those words hit harshly against my heart

I inwardly sighed "I love you"

He ignored the 3 words and handed me the doll… "You… um… just take the doll and go home" he said shoving the dolls towards me. I took it and he disappeared… like he was running away from me and I began to cry.

The dolls he gave me everyday began to fill my room one by one. There were so many… then one day, my 16 year old birthday came around, when I woke up, I pictured a party with him. I stranded myself in my room and waited for his call. Lunch passed… dinner passed… and it was getting dark and he still didn't call. It was already tiring to look at the phone anymore; I collapsed in my bed and slept. At 2 A.M. I received a call from him and woke me up from my sleep

He told me to come out of the house. Still, I felt joy and I ran out happily… when I got out there, he was holding a teddy bear.

"Here. Take this…" he said handing me the doll

"What's this?"

"I didn't give this to you yesterday, so I'm giving it to you now." he turned around "I'm going home, bye" he said walking away

But before he could get away any farther I stopped him "Wait! Wait!" I hollered "Do you know what today is?"

"Today? Huh?" I felt sad; I thought he would at least remember my birthday. He turned around and walked away like nothing happened.

"Wait!" I hollered, I chased after him, dropping the doll in process

"Do you have something to say?" he asked, I think he was getting slightly annoyed

"Tell me… tell me you love me!" I shouted desperately

"What?!" he shouted

"Tell me!"

"I don't want to say that I love someone so easily, if you are desperate to hear it, then find someone else" he said harshly, my heart shattered, I winced in pain. And he ran off, my legs were numb and I collapsed. He couldn't even say it… how could he?! Maybe… hes not that right guy for me… after that day, I stranded myself in my room crying. He didn't call me… although I was waiting; he just continued handing me a little doll every morning outside of my house.

And that's how the dolls piled up in my room… everyday. After a month, I decided to get myself together and go to school. But what made the pain come back was seeing him with another girl on the streets, with a smile I've never seen him have before. He held a doll, and I ran straight back home and looked all the dolls he'd given me in my room. And tears fell.

"Why did he give these too me?" I asked myself "They're probably just gifts from some other girls!" I cried

As anger filled me I began to throw around the dolls not caring where they landed, I collapsed and cried. Then he called and told me to go to the bus stop outside of my house, and so I went even though I was mad… I went.

"Amu? You really came? I thought you were pissed off" he said. The air was foggy and it was cold…

"Well… What did you want?" I asked a hint of anger spilling out of my words

He took out another teddy bear and handed it to me "here" he said

"I don't want it" I said, annoyed

His face told me that he winced "What? Why?" he asked

"I don't need it" I said, I grabbed the doll and tossed it to the floor behind him "I don't need this doll… I don't need it anymore!" I shouted "I don't wanna see a person like you AGAIN!" I shrieked.

His face was pained by he composed himself "I'm sorry…" he said. He turned around and walked over to the doll

"Stupid! Why are you picking up the doll!?" I asked

He bent down and put a hand on it

"Just throw it away!" I harshly shouted

HONK, HONK!

My eyes widened "IKUTO! MOVE! MOVE AWAY!!" I shouted in panic

But he didn't… he just stayed there… holding the doll…

And… BOOM!

The sound… it was so terrifying, so heart wrenching… and that's how he went away from me… how he left me. I crouched down and cried, shaking him, praying that this wasn't real.

One… two… three… that was how I started to count the dolls… Four hundred and eight four… four hundred and eighty five… then, I started to cry again with a doll in my arms. I hugged it tightly to my chest… then…

"I love you" I stared at the doll bewildered. Those words came out nonstop… I…love…you.

Why, why didn't I realize that?! That his heart was always by my side… protecting me… I pressed each dolls stomach and the words just came flowing out "I love you"

Why didn't I realize that he loved me this much? I took out the doll under the bed and pressed its stomach, it was the last doll… the one stained with his blood… the voice came out, the one that I missed so much.

"Amu… do you know what today is? We've been loving each other for 486 days… do you know what 486 means? I couldn't say I love you, um… Since I was too shy. If you forgive me and take this doll… I will say that I love you… everyday till I die. I love you… Amu" the voice said, I cried my heart out… the pain was so unbearable.

End of a bunch of Flashbacks

And for that reason… to me… it became courage to live a beautiful life. I stood outside in the snow… "I love you Ikuto" I whispered, and I began to cry.

Normal POV

And just like that Amu thought she felt lips on hers… and a faint "I love you too Amu" coming from Ikuto's voice… she cried with a smile on her face.

The end.

Eien: Yep, so you can go on Youtube and type "Short story I love you or 'Teddy bears' " and it should show up. Yeah so… sorry about making him die again… it was either this or no one-shot at all… so sorry :P

Ikuto: What?! Why'd you make me seem like the bad guy?!

Eien: because that's how the story went!

Ikuto: You're such a bum!

Amu: -hugs teddy bear-

Ikuto: -smirk- How come you don't hug me that way? -pout-

Eien: -rolls eyes- R&R!


	36. The Phone Call

The Phone Call

Eien: Okay, Okay I'm EXTREMELY sorry for making Ikuto die TWO One-shots in a row -.- but it was either that or no one-shot at all! Yeah, well, enjoy I don't own!

**("" is Amu talking on the phone and '' are things being said in the flashbacks)**

* * *

I sat on my bed, contemplating things in my head…I was frustrated.

"Grr! I need to call Rima!" I shouted, I dashed over to my cell and called

"Hey Rima, its Amu… I don't know what to do Rima! I really don't… I love him so much but I don't think he thinks of me that way. Whenever I see him or even just think of him, a smile comes upon my face,"

Flashback?

Rima stood next to Amu as they waited for other kids to enter the classroom; there was only Rima, Amu and Ikuto in the classroom. Amu stared at Ikuto… a smile began to spread across her face

"Sometimes he sees me smiling and he smiles back. And that's when my knees begin to feel like jello and my stomach be filled with butterflies,"

(Continuing flashback)

Amu blushed, she began to feel dizzy and she kneeled down on the floor…

'Oh my gosh! Don't you think hes so hot and mysterious?!' Rima shouted (whoa…)

"I know you think hes hot and mysterious,"

(Still continuing)

Amu collapsed (or fainted), Ikuto rushed over to her in concern and kneeled down, and Rima just stared in bewilderment.

"But if you look past that and actually listen to what he has to say… then you find a completely different person,"

(Still continuing)

Amu's eyes slowly opened, they widened when she saw how close Ikuto was to her, his eyes seemed to soften in relief

'You okay?' he asked

"Hes so caring and considerate and it makes me feel like I don't deserve him…"

(Still continuing)

'Yeah… thanks'

"Well, actually, I don't deserve him," I sighed

(Still continuing)

'That's good, see you later!'

"Hes too perfect, I mean, look at all the girls that fall over for him"

(Random scene)

Ikuto was surrounded by a crowd of girls, Amu just stood from afar, watching sadly.

"Their all so pretty and bubbly… but not me," I took a breath "but whenever I see or think of him… I just can't help but smile." "Now I didn't tell you this before but he called me yesterday for the homework. I made a complete fool of myself! I couldn't stop stuttering! But he was so sweet and just kept talking and making me feel better."

"He's so perfect Rima, I don't deserve him… so why do I keep wishing and praying that he'll notice me?" I asked. There was no reply…

"Rima? Rima you there?" I asked confused

"This isn't Rima…"

Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Then… who are you?" I asked

"This is the guy whose smile turns your knees to jello and I just wanted to say one thing. Everything you just said now, I've been wanting to say since the day I met you." Ikuto said

I gasped in embarrassment "I-Ikuto?!"

"I love you Amu, always have, and always will" he said softly

I began to tear up "I-I love you too!" I sniffed back the tears, my knees felt like jello again and I fell to the floor, a content smile on my face.

End.

Eien: Okay so the point where Amu gasps in embarrassment is what I made up… this was another one-shot from you tube so check it out.


	37. Playboy WARNING! M!

One-Shot

Playboy [M]

Eien: Woops, almost typed Aikimi :P Uhh… I don't own, enjoy? [WARNING MAJOR OOCNESS] This is for Smallvillegirl2 btw…

* * *

He picked up the 'offending' magazine that girls were disgusted at, he flipped through the pages, only letting out a few 'hm?' and 'uhg' sounds in disgust. None of the girls in the magazine turned him on… well, until he flipped to this page, this just made his eyes widen in almost horror. The heading said:

"HOT, SEXY, NEW!"

There, on that page, was Amu. She was wearing sexy red lingerie that exposed a lot of cleavage and very thin panties. She wore hot red skinny heels that strapped around her slender legs, she was lying down, heels against a white wall, her size C breasts almost completely exposed, her head was laid back causing her hair to be spread out and she had the most seductive look on her face. He turned the page to find another picture, she was wearing the same outfit, only she looked like she was crawling -in a sexy way- her breasts clearly visible and her face with a look that just screamed 'do me!' he gaped. He flipped through the various pages to find the rest of the magazine with sexy pictures of her, posing in sexy outfits and seductive faces. He flipped to look at the last page, it read 'facts about her' and he read.

Name: Hinamori, Amu

Age: 19

Height: 5'4

Relationship Status: In love

Questions and Answers:

What got you into this?

I didn't really plan on this… I just had a 'surprise plan' for someone

Who is this special someone?

That's a secret

Are you going to continue?

Probably not, like I said, this is just a one-time thing

He dropped the magazine. Had she already found someone? Had she forgot all about him? He was waiting for her… but would she ever come? She was in love… but with whom? He fell back onto his bed, wearing only a black beater and a pair of basketball shorts. Images of her innocent face raced through his mind, but somehow, those seductive looks in that magazine seemed to find its way through his mind as well. He hardened, now SHE was a good model for playboy, but he would never allow her to do something like that, NEVER. If she was his, she would only be his, her body not available to anyone else. She would only be his and he would only be hers; but unfortunately… she would never be his.

Ding Dong!

He groaned. He ignored it and tried to get her out of his mind.

Ding Dong!

He growled and stood up, walking downstairs to open the door. He flung the door open "What do you wa--" he stared

There she was.

"Amu…" he whispered

She smiled "Ikuto"

He pulled her into an immense hug, like his life depended on it, like if he let go she would disappear and never come back.

She giggled and hugged back, her laugh was so melodic, and he missed it.

"I missed you" he murmured into her ear

"I missed you too" she said, squeezing him a little tighter. He brought her inside and closed the door, he brought her up to his room and they sat on his bed. For some reason, he felt anger boiling up; he took the magazine and showed it to her.

"What is the meaning of this!?" he shouted angrily

She smiled "You saw it"

"Yes I saw it!! What were you thinking!? WHY ARE YOU IN THIS PLAYBOY MAGAZINE?!" he shrieked angrily

She smiled, and dropped her black pea coat that was hanging around her shoulders, his eyes widened. She was in the red lingerie and the red skinny heels that she was wearing in the magazine. She crawled fully on the bed and laid flat on her stomach, propping her elbows onto the bed and resting her chin on her palm.

"Amu." he said sternly

"Yes Ikuto-kun" she said innocently

He felt a pang "Why… are you wearing that?" he asked

She traced circles on his bed with the opposite hand "Wearing what?" she asked

"THAT" he said, pointing an accusing finger at the offending outfit

She smirked "This?" she asked, pointing to the thin fabric covering very little of her breasts.

"Yes THAT" he said

She got up from the bed and took long, graceful strides towards him, she placed her hands on his chest and ran them up to his shoulder "For you" she whispered seductively

He gulped. "U-Uh Amu… do you… think you could… uhh…" he stammered for words

She giggled "Come closer? Sure." she said, leaning against him more

He had to restrain his hands from feeling her up, and he had to admit… it was hard.

She grabbed his hand and walked over to the bed, she laid down and patted next to her "Lay down" she said

"U-uh…"

"Please" she pouted

He took deep breaths and laid down next to her, she snuggled closer towards him and rested her head on his chest. Her left leg was placed over his, so her woman area was pressing against his hip; he pursed his lips, trying not to moan.

"Ikuto," she said "wanna do it?" she asked, a full blown smirk on her face

He gaped "WHAT?!" he shouted

"Oh come on!" she said, crawling on top of him and sitting on his stomach. She slid her hands under his shirt and felt his chest "I won't tell" she smirked

He grabbed her arms and pulled her down into a sweet kiss. She began to grind herself against him, causing him to moan and harden; he broke the kiss and stared up at her.

"So do you wanna?" she smirked

"If you wanna" he smirked back

She giggled and pulled off her heels, throwing them to the floor and directing her attention back to him. He pulled off his beater to reveal his well toned chest; she smiled and crawled over to him. They began their little make out; their noses brushing against each others, their lips tightly pressed together were getting sloppier. He ran his hands down her body, feeling her curves and everything else he's been missing. He switched the positions so he was on top, he loved being the lead, and he kissed up and down her neck hearing moans and pants escaping from her lips. His arms found its way to her back and unhooked her bra; he pulled it off and threw it somewhere forgotten. He stared at her breasts, how they raised up and down as she breathed, she smirked "The milk helped I guess" he smirked back. He blew across her chest, causing her nipples to harden, he placed his mouth over it and began to suck and flick his tongue against it. She moaned in pleasure, his thumb played with the other one as he continued on the other one. He gently nipped at it, causing her to gasp, he then moved onto the other one and sucked and teased it. She was getting wet; she could feel it in her thin panties that she was getting wet.

"I-Ikuto," she panted "put it in me" she said

"Not yet" he murmured

She slid her hand into her panties to feel it soaked, she pulled them down and threw it somewhere, she grinded her hips against his and he moaned.

"Not. Yet." he said

He continued to tease and suck on her breasts; she pulled down his shorts and threw them as well. She touched his erection and he grunted. She began to stroke it, slowly and gently, he gasped and panted. She switched their positions and went lower, placing her mouth on the tip of his member. She licked it and sucked on the tip; he grunted and arched his hips up, wanting to feel more of her mouth. She understood and put her mouth around his member, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked.

He moaned, grunted, and panted as she sucked. He released and she drank it, she licked his member and grinded against him. She put herself over him and slowly slid it in, she gasped at the size and pain. This time, she would be in charge. When the pain eased she began to slam herself onto him, feeling the pleasure, she went faster and harder. She could almost feel it coming, so she slowed down, she wanted to enjoy every second of this. She continued hitting each sweet spot and she cried out in pleasure, screaming as loud as she could in orgasm. The bed rocked and hit the wall as they slammed against each other. He was panting and moaning in pleasure, he wanted this, and he needed this.

The noises of them making love echoed through his house -that was empty besides them two- filling it with this memorable sound. She came and so did he, he released his seeds into her and she fell onto the bed beside him. She was sore, she gently touched her walls and it throbbed, she flinched and snuggled close to him. "Ikuto…" she whispered

"Hmm?" he chimed

"Do you… um… love me?" she said nervously

He turned to her and smiled "Always have, and always will" he said, kissing her nose

She smiled "Good. Because I love you too!" she giggled

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time" he smiled

She smiled back "Can I still do playboy?" she asked

"HELL NO!" he shouted, wrapping his arms tightly around her

She giggled "Please!!"

"MINE!" he shouted, childishly. He began kissing her neck

She laughed "Okay, Okay! S-Stop!" she giggled, the way he kissed her neck tickled

"Only if you agree to quit playboy" he murmured against her skin

"I promise!" she giggled

"Good" he chuckled, he sneakily slid the playboy magazine under his pillow, and he'd look at it when he missed her. He inwardly smirked and thought 'I gotta rip out those ugly girls too'

End.

Eien: I've lost my touch!!

Ikuto: -gasp-

Amu: -gasp-

Readers: -GASP!!-

Eien: I'm so sorry!! R&R?!


	38. The Greatest WARNING! M!

The Greatest

One-shot **RATED M FOR YOU KNOW WHAT AND BAD LANGUAGE AND MAJOR OOC!!!!**

Eien: I know I haven't been updating a lot, and I'm really sorry, I just had a lot of stuff to do for school. So… I'm sorry lol I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

Saturday. It's Saturday and there's nothing to do? Sigh. I put my hands behind my head and rest, closing my eyes. After about 5 minutes I felt something press against my face, I couldn't breathe! I began to struggle, but I knocked out, I became surrounded by darkness…

I slowly opened my eyes, I tried to get up but I couldn't.

"What the?!" I shouted. I was staring at my wrists and ankles… they were tied to the bed! But that wasn't the worst part… I was stripped down naked! I heard a laugh, I looked around my dark room, and I found the culprit. They were standing against the wall, their face hidden in the darkness.

"Who are you?!" I shouted

The person laughed or _giggled_ "Why, Ikuto, it's only me" the person came out of the shadows, my eyes widened

"Amu!?" I shouted

She smirked "Yes, My dear Ikuto?" she asked, her voice dripping with seductiveness

My eyes landed on her body, she was wrapped in a towel, just barely covering herself. "What do you want?" I asked

She slowly, seductively, _teasingly_, crawled onto the bed above me. I gulped. She gently stroked my hair; I let out a slight purr. She smirked and pulled the towel off, throwing it somewhere in the process. I was just a second away from having an extreme nosebleed! Her pink lips made their way over to my ear "I…" her breathe felt good against my skin… "Want…" she licked my neck… "you." she bit my neck and began sucking, I was going to explode!! AMU, wanting ME!? I never thought this day would come!

"You know," she stopped sucking and looked up at me "I'm in charge, understand?" she smirked. I smirked back "Yes, love" she winked and her hands moved around my torso. She ran her hands across my abs, feeling each pack of muscle. "Six pack, impressive" she smirked. I was enjoying the feeling of her hands on my chest when I felt something that made me flinch and moan in pleasure. She touched _it_. She was still sucking on my neck, whispering words into my ear once in a while. She wrapped a whole hand around my member, causing me to groan "You know," she stroked my member "whenever I think about you… I," her eyes closed, probably thinking about me… then, she let out orgasmic noises making my member extremely happy, and to harden. Her breasts rested against my chest, her erect nipples tempting me. She continued with the orgasmic noises until she opened her eyes, she was slightly sweating and she was panting. Her hand around my member was removed, she touched herself gently to feel it wet. "I get extremely wet" she whispered. "I just, I wanna rock you so hard Ikuto! I want to feel you in me! I want… I want to fuck you!" she said. My eyes widened what the hell!? I struggled to break free of the binds, but they just wouldn't budge! Her eyes lowered "Do you not want me?" she whispered. Of course I want her! I want her more then she wants me! I grinded my hips against hers and she gasped "You're in charge, right?" I smirked. She looked up at me, she smirked and nodded.

"What first?" she pondered "Oral? Or just full out fucking?" she smirked.

"Depends whose mouth is going in who" I smirked back

"Hmm…" she thought

"I'll do it," I smirked wider "I always wondered what you tasted like"

She blushed beat red but sat on my chest, opening her legs wide; she leaned forward and rested her hands against the wall. Little did she know that I had gotten the binds around my wrists free, but she didn't need to know… yet. I licked her entrance… sweet. I gently kissed it and she brought her hands down to open the walls, I smirked and shoved my tongue inside. She gasped.

Amu's POV

His saliva felt cool inside of me, his tongue thrusted into my member. It felt so good! I began to thrust with him, fucking his mouth. I pushed his head more into me as he licked and thrusted. It was better then when I imagined it with him! I wanted to show him how much I was enjoying this, I began to shout 'yes!' louder and more frequently. I wonder how I taste… better yet, I wonder how HE tastes! I pulled my member away, panting. He was licking his lips and wiping any excess juice from around his mouth with the back of his hand. WAIT! HIS HAND?! My eyes darted to the binds on the bed, they were undone! I looked at Ikuto, who was smirking at me. I growled, but I wanted to see how he tasted, I made my way down to his member and licked the tip. He arched his hips, I chuckled and placed my mouth around his member. Sweet. I bobbed my head up and down as I sucked on it, I flicked my tongue across it feeling it jump in approval. He was moaning and shouting in pleasure. He soon began to thrust himself, gently, in my mouth like I had done to his mouth. He was swearing loudly and shouting my name.

"Stop wasting time and do it!!" he shouted

I understood and took my mouth off of his member, he was panting heavily, beads of sweat rolling down his face. I placed myself over him… "Rock me hard" he smirked, I smirked back and shoved myself onto him. I gasped, the pain was unbearable, after a while it subsided and all I felt was extreme pleasure go through me. I began to rock back and forth, slowly then faster and harder. I pushed myself harder onto him, it felt blissful. We were rocking so hard, the bed began to hit the wall, faster and louder. He was clutching the bed sheets, swearing, moaning, panting, etc. the pleasure came to its peak for both of us, we both shouted each others names and I felt something warm slide into me, I pulled out, some of our juices following. She kissed him and he deepened it, their lips were stuck together like they never wanted to let go. She put a hand on his cheek "Happy 2 year Anniversary Ikuto-Koi" she smiled, he smiled back "Boy, you ARE the greatest girlfriend EVER" he chuckled, placing his lips onto hers and beginning their little make out session.

End.

Eien: -trembling in the back in a dark corner, arms around my knees, curled up in a ball-

Ikuto: what's wrong with her? ._.

Amu: She had to use 'bad' words

Ikuto: ohh… I never knew you could be like that Amu -smirk-

Amu: W-What?!

Eien: R-R&R-R…. -trembling-


	39. Pull Me Out of The Darkness

One-Shot

Pull Me Out of The Darkness…

Eien: I don't own, enjoy! (Kinda OOC)

It's so dark… so cold in this lonely and cruel world. Not one drop of hope drips from my ice cold heart and soul. My mind is in a fog, unclear and unheard of; my heart feeling numb and cold. Can anyone pull me out of this cruel world? Anyone…?

It's so cold…

_Hold me,_

It's so dark…

_Make me smile,_

It's so lonely…

_Stay with me,_

It's so cruel…

_Love me…_

Won't you help me? Pull me out of this sea of darkness? No. _YOU_ won't. But _SHE_ will. The way her shimmering golden eyes sparkle make my heart feel tingly. The way her lips curve into a smile shines a light into this dark world. The way, she tends to my wounds, makes me feel warm inside. The way, she always argues against me when I'm hurt or sad makes me feel like I'm not alone. The way… that I've fell in love with her, makes my heart warm and hopeful. Pull me out of the darkness… please.

"I love you, Amu" I murmur

Her eyes are wide; this was a mistake wasn't it? I shouldn't have let my heart become warm, my world become hopeful. I shouldn't have, fallen in love with her.

I get up and begin to walk away, stumbling around due to my hurt leg.

"Wait! You're injured!" she cries, "IKUTO STOP!" she shouts

_Why should I? If you won't pull me out of the darkness… then no one can. _

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" she shrieks

I stop.

"No you don't…"

"Yes. I do!"

"No… you don't. Your eyes tell me that you don't…"

"That doesn't mean my heart isn't saying it"

"…" "Leave me alone"

"No."

"Let me be cold"

"No."

"Leave me in this cruel world…"

"No."

"Leave me in the darkness Amu…"

"NO."

"HATE ME."

"Never!"

"WHY NOT?!" I shout, whipping myself around to face her. My eyes are cold and serious

"BECAUSE I CAN'T! I LOVE YOU!" she shrieks, tears rolling down those beautiful honey golden eyes.

"STOP TELLING ME LIES!" I shout

"IT'S NOT A LIE! I BELIEVE THAT YOU LOVE ME! SO WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!" she shrieks, or more like sobs

"Because I know you could never love me…" I mutter

"You don't know ANYTHING!" she shouts angrily

"I KNOW that you WON'T pull me out of this cruel and dark world!" I shout

"YOU don't KNOW that! You just THINK you KNOW that! I'LL PULL YOU OUT OF THE DARKNESS IKUTO! JUST BELIEVE THAT I LOVE YOU!!" she cried, she ran towards me, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me full blown on the lips.

…she loves me. My arms slowly find there way where they belong, around her. Kissing back, I pull her closer to me. The kiss enlightened my heart, my world. Everything except me and Amu seemed to no longer exist; all I needed after all, was her.

"Thank you Amu, for pulling me out of the darkness" and we kissed once more.

End.

Eien: Made it up on the spot that's why, that is the answer to all of your questions. R&R! lol


	40. I'm your man, you're my girl

One-shot

I'm your man, you're my girl

Eien: Hey guys! Just a fair warning that I might not be updating for a while because I'm super overly obsessed with this Korean singer who is mega hot!!! So yeah… just a warning xD I don't own, enjoy!

* * *

_Two-hundred ninety-eight, Two-hundred ninety-nine, Three-hundred._

He sat up and grabbed his water bottle, taking a drink he glanced towards the door.

"Yo Ikuto, why do you keep glancing at the door?" Kukai, who was lifting dumbbells, asked.

"Expecting someone?" Nagihiko asked, punching and kicking the punching bag

Ikuto, who finished doing three hundred sit ups, stood up and walked towards the mirror. He looked at his hard bare six-pack and smirked, his arms were full of muscle and he thought he looked absolutely hot (this is how the Korean singer looks without his shirt on… hes so hot lol).

"Dude, can you put on a shirt?" Kukai joked

"No can do Kukai," Ikuto smirked. Just then, the door open and someone stepped in "because it's a surprise for someone" Ikuto smirked wider as he saw, through the mirror, who walked in.

"U-Um… did I c-come at a b-bad t-time?" the girl stuttered

Kukai and Nagihiko stopped working out and shot a look at Ikuto, then at the girl.

"Wait… you," Kukai said, pointing to Ikuto "-and her?!" Nagihiko finished, pointing to the girl.

The girl blushed, the rosy pink color rivaled against her cotton candy pink hair.

"You guys are annoying, yah know that?" Ikuto rolled his eyes.

Kukai put his muscular arm around the girl and grinned "Good choice! Amu's hot!" Kukai grinned

Amu blushed deeper and glanced at Kukai's exposed chest, she looked away and tried to keep her blush down.

Ikuto silently growled.

"So Amu-Chan," Nagihiko smiled "how have you been?"

She smiled back "I've been good Nagi! I've really missed you and Kukai though" she pouted

Nagi and Kukai slightly blushed "U-Um, we uh, missed you too" Nagihiko stuttered

She giggled and looked at Ikuto, then she immediately looked away, blushing beat red.

Ikuto smirked, he walked over to her and put his arms around her "Did you miss me?" he whispered into her ear

She squeaked, she felt like melting right then and there "Y-Yes…" she whispered back

His well toned chest pressed against her back, his muscular arms were wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Uhh…" Kukai and Nagi looked away, chuckling a bit.

"It was n-nice seeing you again K-kukai, N-Nagi!" Amu stuttered

Kukai and Nagi winked and walked out of the room.

"How come you don't miss me as much as them?" Ikuto pouted, childishly

"Because we saw each other yesterday!" Amu rolled her eyes

"I knoww," Ikuto whined "but even 2 minutes without you by my side is too long!" Ikuto said, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

Amu blushed "I-Ikuto!"

Ikuto gently blew across her neck "hmm?"

Amu moaned quietly "H-How many did you do t-today?" she asked

Ikuto chuckled "Three-hundred"

"THREE-HUNDRED?!" she shrieked

He chuckled again "Yep, just for you"

Amu smiled to herself "T-That's a-a lot…" she said

"Mm… it is. But it was for you, so it was worth it" he took a whiff of her strawberry scented hair

Amu blushed deeper "I-Ikuto, uhh… do you think you could… l-let go?" she asked, nervous

"I could" he said

Amu waited. "Well? Aren't you gonna let go??" she asked

He chuckled "I COULD let go, but that doesn't mean I WILL let go" he smirked

Amu growled, aggravated. "Please!!"

"Only if I get a kiss," he smirked "on the lips."

Amu gaped "WHAT?!"

"it's the only way, my dear A-mu-Chan" he said

Amu groaned "F-Fine!"

Ikuto turned her around to face him, he lowered himself so he was eyes level with her "Go ahead" he smirked

Amu blushed and leaned forward slowly

Ikuto waited, she was taking too long, he hurriedly pushed her forward towards him and he kissed her right smack on the lips.

Her eyes widened, his hand was pressed against her pack, pushing her against him

His eyes were closed, enjoying each second of it. He pulled away; he slowly opened his eyes and looked back at her. Her eyes were dazed.

"Amu?" he asked worriedly

"Hmm?" she hummed

"Are you okay??" he asked

She smiled, her eyes still dazed "Just peachy"

Ikuto worriedly looked back into her eyes "Amu, AMU, AMU!!" he shouted, shaking her

"Yes Ikuto?" she said, sweetly

"What's wrong??" he panicked

"Nothing Ikuto," she smiled "just totally in love with you"

Ikuto stood there, frozen. Was she just kidding around? Was she confused and just saying things she didn't mean? Or was this real? Did she really love him?

"Amu, stop joking around, are you okay?" he asked

"I'm not joking Ikuto! I lovee youu!" she giggled

"Whether this is a joke or not…" he said "I love you too Amu" he smirked

Amu's eyes came out of its dazed state and she put a hand on her hip "Finally! Sheesh!" she shouted "Took ya long enough!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow in confusion "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes "Took you long enough to confess!" she shouted

"WHAT?!!??!" He shouted angrily

Amu winced "I just wanted to hear you say it…" she whispered sadly, turning away

Ikuto's eyes widened "W-Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!" he said, grabbing her arm

She harshly ripped her arm away from his grasp "Leave me alone" she said, walking away.

She walked and Ikuto followed, trying to convince her. Rain was falling from the sky, their hair was drenched and they were walking along the sidewalk.

Ikuto growled, frustrated. He stopped and shouted "AMU! I'M YOUR MAN! YOU'RE MY GIRL!! I'M GONNA TELL IT TO THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" he shouted, loudly

Amu's eyes widened and she stopped. (Hehe, from Usher's song 'You got it bad')

Ikuto panted and watched her "I love you" he said

Amu turned around and ran over to him, hugged him and cried on his chest. "I love you too" she said

Ikuto smiled and hugged her. Then, all of a sudden, there was clapping and cheering. Ikuto and Amu turned to see passer Byers clapping and cheering towards them. Ikuto chuckled and they kissed.

End.

Eien: See! Even my stories are being filled with this super hot Korean singer!! LOL R&R


	41. So Fine Short M

One-Shot

So Fine [short M]

Eien: Hey! Yes, I am still obsessed with that Korean singer, No, I am not going to tell you who it is xD I was gonna update yesterday and tell you that it was my birthday! But… I got lazy and had homework so blah… lol I don't own, Enjoy!

* * *

Her hips swayed from side to side

Her smooth, slender, crème colored legs walked gracefully in those 3 inch heeled pumps

Her arms swaying as she walked, handing each person a paper

Her shoulders holding up a red spaghetti strapped tank top

Her mid-thighs covered in a sleek, tight black skirt

She stops at me.

"Ikuto," Her melodic voice chimes "what do you see here?" she asked showing me the paper

I stared, her breasts showing me a clear view "Two D's and an F" I said unconsciously (lol I got that from Family Guy I don't own Family guy! And if you don't get it, the D's were her breasts lol)

Her cheeks grow a tiny shade of pink "See me after class" she said

I nodded and she continued passing out the tests.

Who is she? Oh I'll tell you. That, my dear friends, is my student teacher. Nice slick thighs, size C breasts, nice butt, hour glass figure. And I gotta tell you, she is FINE. You would imagine how many guys would wanna get with her. Man, I can't wait!

After Class… (Ikuto: YES!)

I walked into the classroom to find my student teacher sitting at her desk.

She lifted her head and spotted me "Ah, Ikuto," she smiled "have a seat"

I sat.

She walked over and sat in the desk beside me…

"Now, Ikuto," I turned to face her "you're a wonderful student! But your grades are lowering, is there anything I can do to help?" she asked

I gulped silently.

She glanced at the door, walked over to it and shut it closed, then walked back over and sat down.

I sighed "Jeez, I hate your teacher talk," I smirked "Amu"

She smirked back "Sorry Ikuto, but it's my job"

We closed the shades, locked the door and made sure the room was empty and locked.

She pulled off her tank top and jumped over to me, lips landing on mine and her arms wrapping around my neck. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled down her skirt and put her legs around my waist; I unhooked her bra and dropped it. We went around the room making out and pulling each others clothes off. Once all of our clothes were off, we went back to our other position (with her arms wrapped around his neck and such), I placed her on top of my member and she moaned. We locked our lips into a passionate kiss and I backed her up against a wall, humping her in the process. Our lips parted and I kissed down her neck as she panted and moaned as I continued to thrust. Her nails dug into my skin, signaling me that she was about to come, I laid her down on the floor and finished it. We both moaned out as silently as we could. I stared down at my 'oh so fine student teacher'. I smirked and pulled myself up, pulling up my boxers and holding out a hand for her. She took it and I helped her up. We searched around the messy room for our clothes, once we finished finding and putting them on we looked at the mess. We looked at each other, and then sighed. We went around cleaning the room up and what not. Apparently, as we… made love… some cum escaped and was on the floor, Amu blushed as she cleaned up the 'mess'. How many times had we done this? Almost EVERY day -smirk-

"So what did I really get on my test Ms. _Hinamori"_ I smirked

She smiled "A+ of course" she winked

"I wonder what happened to 'If you get an A+ on your tests and quizzes we'll do it'." I smirked "Now it seems like we're doin it every day" I grinned

"What? Wanna stop?" she smirked

I grinned wider "Not. A. Chance"

She wrapped her arms around my neck "Well, the truth is," her lips made their way towards my sensitive ears "I just can't get enough of you" she breathed seductively into my ear. Then, she bit it.

I moaned "Amu, you know you can't do that"

She pouted "Fine" she grabbed her things and headed for the door, but before she left she turned around and faced me.

"But expect a lot more tomorrow" she smirked, and walked out of the room.

My jaw dropped "She is the FINEST teacher EVER."

End.

Eien: ehehe… whoa. I really have NO CLUE where that came from!

Ikuto: Me Likey… A LOT.

Amu: …

Eien: Killed her?

Ikuto: Yep. R&R!


	42. Why?

One-Shot

Why?

Eien: Don't own, enjoy!

* * *

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then I just let em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days _

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin it_

_Its hard to force that smile when I see your old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, livin with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been _

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been _

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do"_

Amu softly cried against her pillow, singing the lyrics to 'What hurts the most' by Cascada.

He had left. Not only the town, but her, he left her. He'd gone without a goodbye, without witnessing her tears of pain, without her. It hurt, it really did. She was so close, so close to being able to confess her love for him, but he left. She never did like crying, but he left, so she had to, she had to let out the emotions of pain in her heart. She sobbed harder, screaming into the pillow his name.

Her charas looked worriedly at their owner, sad frowns and watery eyes placed on their chibi faces. They all knew that she loved him, that she really wanted to confess to him… but they never thought he'd leave before she got the chance to at least speak one word of it.

"Amu-Chan…" they murmured

Their owner was in pain, the could feel it themselves, clutching their own hearts. They never imagined her pain was this unbearable, clutching their hearts tightly, their watery eyes began to shed tears. Soon after, tears were streaming down their faces, feeling the pain.

"Amu-Chan" the sobbed

"I-It h-hurts!" Ran cried

"T-This is w-what A-Amu-Chan is f-feeling" Miki said

"I-It's so unbearable desu!" Suu cried

Why did he leave? Why did he leave her, without even a notification or a goodbye? Why? She kept repeating this through her mind, screaming and sobbing why's.

"W-Why!? W-Why did he l-leave?!" she cried out

"I didn't go anywhere, Amu" a voice whispered

Amu turned to face her balcony in surprise. He was there!

"I-Ikuto? I-is this my I-imagination?" she asked

He shook his head "I'm right here, Amu" he smiled

Amu jumped off her bed and over to hug him "Ikuto!" she said, burying her face into his chest

He wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Y-You left though" she murmured

He tensed "Yeah…"

"Why?" she asked softly

He remained quiet "But I came back" he said

Amu looked up at him "Why?"

He touched his nose to hers "For you" he pressed his lips to hers "I love you" he murmured against her lips.

Tears began to stream down her face again, she was happy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer.

Her charas released their tight hold on their hearts, they could feel love creeping back towards them. They smiled at the feeling, no more pain, no more agony, just love.

"I love you too, Ikuto"

End.

Eien: short, sorry D:

Amu: Awww :3

Ikuto: :3


	43. Flat

One-shot

Flat

Eien: OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE SCANS FOR CHAPTER 42?! OMFG IT LOOKS FREAKIN AMAZING! THEY FREAKIN HOLD HANDS!! Anyways… sorry for the late update! A lot of writers block and trying to think of ideas for Seductive! I don't own, enjoy! (OOC!!)

* * *

"I-Ikuto"

…

"I-Ikuto s-stop!"

"No"

"I-Ikuto a-ah!"

…

"Ikuto!" she said, pushing him away

"What?" he whined "You ruined a good make out!"

"W-Who even said you c-could k-kiss me!?"

"You, ever since you agreed to be my girlfriend" he smirked

She blushed "W-When w-was th-this?!"

He leaned towards her face closer, "1 year before now." he smirked, pressing his lips against hers once more.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, finally deciding to give up.

He pushed her shirt up.

She gasped and pulled it back down.

He pushed it back up again.

She pulled it back down.

"AMU!" he growled

"What?" she said, looking away

"Why do you keep pulling your shirt back down?!" he said, irritated

She just looked away, wrapping her arms around her chest.

He sighed "Look at me" he said

She just continued looking away

He turned her face to look at him "Amu," he growled "look. At. Me."

She cautiously turned her face obediently to look at him, locking her honey golden eyes into his dark blue ones.

"What's wrong?" he asked

She tightened her grip around her chest, which he noticed.

He raised an eyebrow. He attempted pushing her shirt up again, only to be pulled back down.

He sighed "Tell me what's wrong!"

She had a blush on her face and a pout on her red rosy lips.

Why would he date someone like ME!? Why? He could have a ton of hot, more beautiful girls instead of just plain old me! Especially since I'm… since I'm… flat. Why doesn't he understand that I hate my body?! I'm freakin 16 and I've still got only a bump! While other girls have like a size C! Sigh… Ikuto, why do you love me?

"Ikuto," she whispered

"What is it Kitten?"

"…Why do you love me?" she asked, embarrassed

He was shocked, why was she asking this? "Why are you asking this?"

"So… do you not love me?" she asked, lips trembling

"What!? Of course I do! I love you more then anything else in the world!" he shouted

"…Why?" she asked

"Amu, there's obviously something bothering you! Just tell me! I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend if I didn't help you" he said. (by the way, he's still hovering over her lol)

"Why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?" she blurted out

"Because I love you! Isn't it obvious?" he asked

"But why? Why? Why? why?!" she cried

"Amu, tell me what's wrong! Please!" he pleaded

"Why would you love just plain old flat chested me?!" she cried, hands and lips trembling, and a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Is this what it's about?!" he shouted "You think, just because you're flat chested, I don't love you!?" he shouted, angrily

"WELL I DON'T SEE WHY NOT!" she cried, thrashing around

He held her wrists in an iron grip, but gentle not to hurt her.

"Amu, calm down!" he said

"NO! NO, NO, NO! WHY DO YOU LOVE ME!? WHY?!" she thrashed about

He pressed his lips onto hers, he tasted her tears, and he still felt her thrashing about under him. He released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his. He pushed his lips harder against hers, hoping to show her how much he really did love her. He pulled away, gasping for air.

"I don't give a damn that you're flat! Don't you think all that matters is I love you?!" he shouted, panting heavily

She stared dazed at him, dried tears on her face, and her lips swollen from the kiss.

"Amu… I don't care that you're flat. All those times I teased you, I didn't mean it. I love you with all my heart and that'll never change" he said, holding her tighter in his arms.

"Ikuto…" she whispered "Ikuto I'm sorry!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Shhh… it's okay" he whispered

After her little breakdown, they continued on with their previous make out

"Mmm…" she purred against his lips

He pushed her shirt up, and waited… she didn't pull it back down! He smirked and let his hands roam her upper body.

Then they did their little 'business'

End.

Eien: sorry guys, wasn't really up for writing an M... and my computer shut off while i was writing this so i had to re-write it! So its rushed... sorry! R&R!


	44. Torn

One-shot

Torn

Eien: Don't own, enjoy!

* * *

He ripped books off from their shelves and viciously threw them to the ground, tearing pages and what not. He threw chairs across the room, cracking windows and smashing glass. He threw everything across the room, smashed picture frames and tore pictures apart. He let out a vicious, irritated, annoyed, longing, and lonely groan, loudly.

"WHY!??!?!?!"

He stood, panting, in the middle of his room that was now completely trashed. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He was panting, sweat covered his face and caused his dark, messy hair to stick to his face. The clothes he wore were torn and tattered; his eyes were so dark, so miserable. He drove his fist onto the mirror, causing it to crack. He looked at himself again, the cracked pieces of the mirror and his reflection. He put both his hands on the sink and took a closer look at himself, breathing deeply through his nose. He let out another screaming groan, he was so miserable, so pained. He continued crashing his room, thrashing about and throwing things across the room.

Utau watched. She watched as her brother tore apart his room, throwing things around viciously, tearing things apart. She listened as he let out those screaming groans, they were painful to hear. She stood at his doorway, watching. She gripped the doorframe; it really pained her to see her brother in such a state. She'd never seen him like this before, not in _this_ much pain. It wasn't physical pain, no, it was emotional pain. He was torn. Heartbroken. She gripped her heart, it really, really did pain her but she knew she couldn't help him. She just wanted to go in there and hug him, reassure him that everything was going to be okay but she couldn't. Things wouldn't be okay, everything, was a disaster. He wasn't the only one who was dropped into a pit of depression, everyone was. Only he was dropped in a pit of endless depression, a pit where it didn't seem to end and he just kept falling. She heard him let out a scream, one that was just pleading for the misery to stop. She couldn't take it anymore; she ran into his room and embraced him.

"Ikuto!" she said, throwing her arms around him

He was panting heavily, sweat still covered his body, and he stood, back facing Utau. "What?" he spat

"Ikuto, stop!" she gripped onto him tighter "Please stop!" she sobbed

"She left me Utau…" he whimpered

"I know Ikuto! She left all of us!" she cried

"BUT WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE ME!?!?" He shouted angrily

"Ikuto, you need to understand!" Utau sobbed "She did it for all of us!"

"I DON'T CARE!!" he shouted "I. WANT. HER. BACK!!!" he cried

"BUT WE CAN'T GET HER BACK!" Utau painfully shot back

"Get off of me" he muttered

"Ikuto, you need to stop…" she whispered

"No… not until she comes back to me!" he said

"Ikuto, she's not coming back, you know it" she muttered

"THEN I'LL WAIT!" he shouted, spinning around to face her "I'LL WAIT FOREVER IF I HAVE TO! I WANT HER BACK!" he panted, his eyes were filled with rage, pleading, longing.

"Ikuto. Stop." Utau muttered

He ripped himself free from her grasp and stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

He walked through the streets, bumping into people without a care. People stared at him, his knuckles were bleeding, his clothes were torn, his hair was a mess and his eyes were so dark, so miserable.

He finally stood in front of it. In front of the building that once claimed his freedom, and took away the thing he loved most. He stormed into the building, throwing things around, fighting off body guards with an easy swing. He made his way towards the director's office, his 'step-dad', he was angry. Oh so angry. He threw open the door, knocking it off its hinges, storming over to his desk he stared angrily at his smirking step father.

"So," he started "what could you possibly want?"

Ikuto stared angrily; he gripped the collar of his step father and brought him eye-level (since he was sitting down).

"You, to die." he said, his voice dripping with hate.

He threw his step-father across the room, who landed on the floor with a grunt.

"You took away what I loved most" Ikuto muttered angrily, driving his foot into the director's side.

"You took her away from me!" he angrily shouted, kicking him again.

"And since I can't get her back," he pulled the director up by his collar "I'm going to get rid of the person who took her away from me" his dark eyes bore deeply into his step-father's like fire.

His step-father stared horrified "N-No! W-Wait!" he cried "I-I can get her back!" he said

Ikuto stared "And how could you do that?" he spat

"S-She's with the E-Embryo!" he blurted

Ikuto dropped him, with the embryo? How would that be possible!? "But even if I wanted her back, I'd have to find the embryo, and I'm not going to work for you again" he spat

"Y-You don't h-have to! You have the dumpty key! The pair to her lock! Your dumpty key should lead you r-right to her!" his step-father said.

He saw how important she was to him. And as weird as it sounds, he wanted to help him. He wanted to see his step-son happy for once; he didn't know why he had this sudden change. Maybe it was just the emotions behind his eyes, seeing all that pain and misery in them. He'd seen what Easter did to him, it tore him apart, but when she came… he was put back together. But now that she was gone, he was again torn apart. Only far worse. It was like each piece that was torn, got torn again, and again, and again, like endless pain. It was painful to look at. So he wanted to help him, he felt the pain in his step-son. So he told him what he could do.

"…you're lying" Ikuto muttered

"I'm not! Ikuto, I'm telling you the truth!" he shouted

"No… YOU'RE LYING! STOP LYING!" Ikuto shouted, gripped his head and closing his eyes.

"IKUTO! LISTEN TO ME! I'M NOT LYING TO YOU!" He shouted

"She won't come back! Utau was right! SHE WON'T COME BACK!" Ikuto cried, falling to his knees, tears flowing down his eyes, gripping his head harder and closing his eyes tighter.

"IKUTO! LIS-- WHAT THE?!" The director shouted, before there was a giant light, so blinding.

"_Ikuto" _a voice said. The voice was so melodic, so soft, and so angelic.

Ikuto opened his tear stained eyes, and looked towards the voice and what he saw surprised him to no end. She was there. Right there.

"_Ikuto, look at what you're doing to yourself_" she said

"What I did was because _you_ left _me_" he spat

She flinched, seeming a bit taken back by his words "_Why?_" she said

"Because I loved you." he said his voice low.

She stared, surprised.

"But you left. You left me. All alone, with no more warmth, no more hope. You left me" he recited.

"_Ikuto,_" she smiled softly "_I did this for you guys_" she said

"Well you didn't have to" he said, clenching his fists tightly

"_But I did, and I did do it. I've made the guardians happy_" she said

"WHAT ABOUT ME AMU!? HM!? WHAT ABOUT ME!?" he shouted, angrily

She stared, taken back.

"YOU DIDN'T THINK ABOUT HOW THIS WOULD AFFECT _ME_" he was angry, rage filled his body

"_I didn't think you cared…_" she whispered

"Well you thought wrong." he said "And now, look what you've done to me!" he stared straight into her eyes.

"_I… I'm sorry…_" she whispered

"Yeah well, sorry isn't going to bring you back is it?" he spat

She shook her head "_No, it won't_"

He stared longingly and lovingly into her eyes "Then what will?…" he whispered

Her eyes widened, he looked so desperate "_I don't know_" she said, regretfully

He looked away. He wanted to be with her so _badly_. Then he thought of it, he snapped his head back to her, surprising her.

"What if I come with you?" he said

"_I'm not going to let you_" she said

"WHY NOT?!" he shouted, taking a step closer

"_Because I want you to live on_" she smiled

"There's no value in living if I can't see you, Amu" he whimpered

"Please… just… take me with you" he pleaded

"_I can't_" she said

"**Yes you can. Why are you lying to him Amu dear?"** a voice said

"Dear?" Ikuto asked, he stared horrified, was she married!?

"_Ah, Embryo-sama, a-are you sure?_" she asked

"**Ikuto Tsukiyomi-kun"** the voice said

"Yes?" Ikuto asked. The embryo was talking to him!?

"**You wish to come with us, hm?"** the embryo questioned

Before Ikuto could respond, the voice spoke again

"**Think about it carefully. You would leave everything behind, your sister, your friends, and your family. Is it all worth this?" **The embryo asked

He thought about it. What would Utau do? Would she be okay alone? He didn't know what to do now. But he wanted to be with Amu.

"Embryo-sama, would I be able to say goodbye to my sister?" Ikuto asked

"**You would. But a limited time, you will start to disappear when your time is running short, just as Amu did"** The embryo said

Time was limited. He'd only have about 5 to 10 minutes. He stared into Amu's eyes, they were telling him not to come and stay. But he thought otherwise, he wanted to be with her.

"Before I answer," Ikuto said "I want to ask you this Amu." he stared into her eyes

"Do you love me?" he asked

Amu wanted to scream yes, she wanted to so badly. But she really wanted him to stay there, to not come with her. She wanted to see him live on, to get married and have a family.

"…_n-no_" she lied

He stared, shocked, into her eyes.

"**She is lying"** the embryo said

"_E-Embryo-sama!_" Amu exclaimed

"**Ah, Ah, Ah, Do not lie Amu dear. Tell him the truth"** the embryo scolded

Amu pursed her lips _"…yes Ikuto, I do love you_" she said

Ikuto stared "…I'll go" Ikuto said

"_B-But I-Ikuto!_" Amu said

"Amu. I want to be with you. You don't know how much pain and misery I was in… I tore everything apart… my room, my appearance, our pictures together! All because you left… but now I have to chance to be with you," he cracked a small smile "and I'm not letting that chance go" he said

"_I-Ikuto please, live life! Get married and have a family!_" Amu cried

Ikuto continued walking forward, shaking his head "I only want to live life with you, get married with you, and have a family, with you." he said, smiling

He stepped into the light and it engulfed him.

"_No! Stop! Ikuto! You don't know what you're doing!_" Amu cried

"I do. And it's worth it" he smiled.

He could feel himself becoming transparent as every second passed.

"**Would you like to say goodbye to your sister now?" **the embryo asked

Ikuto nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()

"Ikuto!" Utau cried

"Utau, I'm going. I'm going to be with Amu" he said

"Ikuto! I know you miss her! But you need to stop imagining these things!"

"I'm not imagining it Utau, I really am. I'm starting to fade as every second passes." he said, stroking her hair.

"Ikuto!" she said, wrapping her arms around him

"I'm sorry Utau, but remember, that as your older brother, I'll always love you" he said, kissing the top of her head.

She looked up into his eyes, her teary eyes staring into his "Will you be happy?" she asked

"Yes Utau, I will." he smiled

She cracked a small smile "O-Okay" she said

"Don't worry, I'll watch over you" he said

She smiled fully "I'll miss you" she said, embracing him tighter

"I'll miss you too, now be good and tell that Kuukai to take good care of you for me" he winked

Utau blushed "I-Ikuto!" she said

Ikuto chuckled, he was now becoming almost fully transparent "It's time," he said

Utau kissed his cheek "Be happy Onii-Chan" she smiled

"Goodbye Utau" he said, smiling

She waved and Ikuto disappeared.

* * *

"_Ikuto Baka!"_

"_That's mean"_

"_It's what you get! You're such a baka!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes, you are! I told you to stay!"_

"_But I didn't want to! I wanted to be with you"_

"_Baka."_

"_Amu"_

"_Baka!"_

"_Amu"_

"_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!"_

"_Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu"_

"_Ikutooo!"_

"_Amuuu!"_

_She huffed_

_He smirked_

"_Ikuto baka"_

"_Amu-koi"_

_She stared surprised at him_

"_Aishiteru Amu-Koi" he smirked_

_She stared, lovingly at him_

"_And I know I went against you, but I just couldn't help it! I loved you so much and I-"_

"_Oh just shut up and kiss me!" she said, crashing her lips down onto his_

_He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her while her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. _

"_I -kiss- love -kiss- you -kiss- Ikuto -kiss- koi -kiss-" _

_He chuckled "I love you too" _

_He smiled, she tore me apart, then put me back together._

End.

Eien: CORNY!!!!!!!!!!!! I only really liked the beginning :3 I didn't like it when it came to the embryo part though :3 R&R!


	45. Pictures

Hey guys! I know, I know all of you guys want to kill me for being gone for so long but I just recently started back with fanfiction. I deleted the previous chapter 3 of Seductive because I just didn't like it at all… what was I thinking? Lol but here's a small oneshot for you! Enjoy! I don't own anything.

* * *

She giggled as she tried to escape the broad arms that were trying to wrap around her. Of course, she failed miserably but didn't seem to care as she was brought closer to the muscular chest she loved so much. She cuddled closer to his warmth and felt their legs become tangled under the sheets of her blanket. Looking up, she stared into the eyes she loved so much.

"Ikuto" she giggled.

An ever so famous smirk spread across his lips, "Yes my little Amu?"

_Click. FLASH._

Amu brought down her camera and smiled at the picture she took.

Ikuto had his arms wrapped around her as she cuddled into his chest; Amu smiled into the camera as Ikuto simply, lovingly, smiled at Amu.

"Oh! I love it!" She squealed, sitting up. "Don't you like it?" she asked, eagerly showing him the picture.

Ikuto smiled softly, "I love it, Amu."

He kissed her forehead softly; she blushed and stared back down at the camera.

Suddenly, Ikuto took the camera away from her and before Amu could question him, he slammed his lips against hers. Smiling, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Click. FLASH._

Ikuto pulled away from the kiss, much to Amu's disappointment I must add, and looked at the picture he took.

A wide grin spread across his face as he showed Amu the picture.

Her face was slightly pink, her arms tightly around his neck and their bodies pressed tightly against each other's. You could see a slight smile on Ikuto's face as they kissed and his arm was wrapped possessively around her back.

Amu blushed a deep red, "I-Ikuto!" she gasped.

He simply smirked, "I like this one better, though."

She brushed his blue hair away from his eyes and smiled at him.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, he blushed and looked away from her alluring eyes.

_Click. FLASH._

Amu jumped up and started to laugh "IKUTO BLUSHED!" she cried, jumping out of bed and out of Ikuto's reach.

Ikuto stared dumbfounded and soon jumped out of bed to retrieve the camera with an embarrassing photo of him.

"Amu!" he whined. "Delete it!"

"No!" she giggled, sticking her tongue out.

He sat back down on the bed and pouted, "Amuuuuu!"

_Click. FLASH._

"Ahahahaha! You look so cute!" she giggled, staring at the picture of her boyfriend pouting.

In a mere 2 seconds, the camera was taken out of Amu's hands and rested in Ikuto's.

"Don't delete them!" she cried, tackling him to the floor.

Before she could grab the camera, it was thrown back onto the bed and Ikuto's arms were wrapped around her back as she rested on his chest.

Amu stared down, irresistibly cute he might add, into his eyes. A soft smile broke out onto her lips and she kissed him.

"Why are you so cute?" he groaned.

Amu tilted her head, "huh?"

Ikuto chuckled, "See? You're being cute again!"

Amu pouted, "What makes me cute?"

Ikuto raised his lips to kiss her forehead, her eyes closing at the touch.

He kissed her eyelids, "Your eyes," he whispered.

The tip of her nose, "Your cute nose," he breathed.

"And your amazing lips." He said, pressing his lips against hers.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Ikuto." She smiled.

Pictures are worth a thousand words but kisses are worth so much more.

* * *

I know, corny but this idea was stuck in my head for awhile!


	46. In My Eyes

I don't own anything.

* * *

I never saw her differently. In my eyes, she was always the same bubbly little girl that always tried to hide behind a "cool and spicy" façade. Only, I knew better. I saw right through her mask and eventually, I was able to see _her, _her real self. And she was beautiful. She _is _beautiful. In my eyes, no matter how much she's changed emotionally or physically… she will always be the same as she was so many years ago.

Even if her eyes have seen new things, her eyelashes longer and prettier, I will always see those large, bright, innocent yellow orbs.

Even if her chest has grown bigger and her body more curvy, I will always joke that she's flat chested and has no figure.

Even if she grows taller and her style changes, I will always call her short and comment on her Lolita style.

Because no matter what… I will always love her for _her. _I won't love her any more or any less just because her physical appearance has changed. In my eyes, she will always be my little strawberry.

"Ikuto?" her soft voice whispered.

I looked down at the face I loved so much. God, I still felt my heart flutter as I saw her beautiful face first thing in the morning.

"Yes, love?" I smiled.

"I love you." Her vibrant, yet still slightly tired, eyes shone with nothing but the truth.

My smile widened, "I love you too, my little strawberry."

Because in my eyes… I have always loved that 11 year old elementary school girl just the way she was.

* * *

Short, Sweet, Simple.


End file.
